Bloodied and Broken Chameleon Girl
by Thalia Grace DaughterofZeus13
Summary: Allanara Chameleon was declared one of the most dangerous people in the universe by the Shadow Proclamation. She had been mentally and physically scarred by her past and was vicious, cold, and seemingly unaffected by the hundreds of lives destroyed at her hands. And out of loyalty to her dead parents, the Doctor decided to save her. First volume of my new Chameleon Series.
1. Rose

**Hello, readers from all planets and timelines! So those of you who have read my stories before are probably starting to see a certain pattern here. I really, really like rewrites. There is a perfectly good explanation for this. See, I have what you might call a...overactive imagination. Whenever I'm watching tv or reading a book, no matter how much I may be enjoying the story, I never quite feel satisfied until I can do something else with it. This usually involves creating a new character, often a girl but not always, and inserting them into the story while I'm watching/reading. This simply increases my own personal entertainment. But every once and a while I become really fond of one of these characters, and end up expanding their backstory so they have a greater purpose. And then I really like the backstory, so I write it down. And it turns out really well, so I feel compelled to post it. But, ladies and gentleman, I have never been more excited about one of these rewrites than I am this one.**

**If you've never seen classic Doctor Who, no problem. Although classic who is referenced a lot, the characters are always explaining it to each other, and by extension to you, so you should get it anyway. If you have seen classic Doctor Who, then you'll like it even more. The story will, for the most part, be explained during the story, so I'll just shut up and let you get on with it. Well? Get on with it. Get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

_**Rose**_

Rose flattened herself against the wall, staring at the moving shop dummies in terror. She closed her eyes and waited for them to kill her (she still couldn't believe she was being murdered by shop dummies) when she felt someone grab her hand. She opened her eyes and looked to her left. A man was there, holding her hand. "Run." he said, and pulled her after him as he started running down the hall.

"Wait!" Rose cried as she ran with him. "What are those things?"

The man didn't answer. He pulled her onto the elevator with him, and started going up. "You haven't answered my question." Rose said. "What were those things?"

"What do you think it was?" the man asked.

"I don't know...students."

"Interesting theory. Why?"

"Because...students love pulling stunts. It must be students."

"Very logical, good work. You're smart. But it's not students."

"Then what are they?" Rose cried as the elevator doors opened.

"Took you long enough." a female voice said flatly. Rose turned and found herself face to face with a very strange young woman, probably about her age, maybe a few years older.

The first thing that was unusual about this woman was that her hair was a violent shade of magenta pink. It was _completely _magenta, it didn't even look dyed. Her eyes, in contrast, were a startling fierce blue. She was wearing a skin tight body-suit uniform type outfit, which was a dark purple color, and looked rather uncomfortable to be perfectly honest. She was wearing a necklace with a light blue pendant hanging on a cord around her neck, and Rose could have sworn it was glowing. Her hair was rather long and was hanging loosely around her shoulders, slightly in front of her eyes.

She didn't seem to notice Rose staring at her. She was scowling at the man. He rolled his eyed at her. "If I was dead, you'd know, wouldn't you? So stop worrying."

"I wasn't worried about you being dead, you know I don't care! I just don't want to be stuck in this awful department store for the rest of my life." the girl retorted coldly. She turned to Rose. "Who's the stray?"

"She was almost killed by the shop dummies." the man replied. "And mind your manners."

"Don't tell me what to do. And shouldn't we be running away right about now?"

"Yes. Come on." The man led Rose and the strange girl through the store. "You," he looked directly at Rose, "Need to get out of here. Now."

"But what is going on?" Rose insisted.

"Not very bright, is she?" the girl said.

"Allanara!" the man scolded irritably.

"Sorry." the girl, Allanara, replied with a roll of her eyes.

"To answer your question," the man said, turning back to Rose, "I'm going to blow up this building."

"_What?_" Rose cried. "You can't do that!"

"I have to. Otherwise they'll get out onto the streets, and then what will we do?"

"You're insane!" Rose told him.

Allanara laughed. "Never mind what I said earlier, I like her."

"Shut up." the man snapped at her.

"And what about her?" Rose asked, pointing at Allanara. "Is she escaping with me? What are you doing to Alla...Ella...whatever her name was?"

"Allanara." Allanara said slowly and clearly. "A-L-L-A-N-A-R-A."

"She's going to help me. Don't worry about her, she's more than capable. You, on the other hand, need to get out."

"But-"

"Now!" he opened the door and pushed her outside. Then he closed the door again. Rose hadn't even had time to move when he opened the door yet again. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!"

Rose ran across the street, desperate to get away. No sooner had she reached the other side then the whole building exploded behind her. Rose looked down and realized she was still holding the plastic arm she had grabbed in the basement.

**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **

The Doctor burst into the TARIDS, holding an unconscious Allanara in his arms. She had been badly burned in the explosion. It was his fault. He hadn't been paying close enough attention. He should have noticed she was in the danger zone. He had to be more careful if he was going to keep her with him. His job was to protect her. He owed that to...

No. Not a good mental place to go to right now.

He laid Allanara down on the seat next to the console and tried to get a closer look at the burn. He was jerked out of concentration when she suddenly spoke. He hadn't even realized she was awake yet.

"I know it's bad."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." the Doctor told her. "You've had worse."

"Oh, don't think I've forgotten." she replied, the icy tone returning to her voice. The Doctor winced. "Anyway, you wouldn't have to worry at all if you'd let me do it myself."

"Allanara..." the Doctor began warningly.

"Oh please, Doctor. You really think medical care is going to get out of hand? You and I both know I'm badly burnt and this is my best bet."

The Doctor sighed, knowing she was right. "Fine. But just this once. And I'm restricting it again once you're healed."

"Yes, yes, I know the drill, old man, just get on with it."

The Doctor sighed again held up his left wrist, revealing a glowing bracelet that matched Allanara's necklace. He pressed a button in the center and mumbled something to it, too quietly for Allanara to hear him. The bracelet glowed brighter, and the necklace did the same. Allanara closed her eyes, and the Doctor watched as her wounds started healing rapidly, and her clothes started to repair themselves. Allanara smiled slightly. "Thank you." she said curtly. "I needed that. I'm going to...going to rest..." she frowned and shifted slightly in her seat.

"Allanara?" the Doctor asked, concerned.

"I'm fine...I just..."

Her head was swimming as a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time came over her. The Doctor's voice was fading away. She groaned as the outside world melted away. She opened her eyes, but she wasn't seeing the TARDIS console room anymore.

_ Two men, both Time Lords, stood at the front of a dark room. They watched the three people before them with a mix of contempt and interest. _

_ The first of the three was a man, the second incarnation of the Doctor. He looked at the two other Time Lords with mistrust; he clearly didn't want to be there with them._

_ The second was a girl, appearing to be somewhere in her late teens. She had curly blond hair and was wearing a blue dress. Her name was Eleanor, but everyone called her Ellie._

_ The third was a boy, about the same age as Ellie. He had sandy brown hair and mismatched eyes, one of which was green and the other blue. His name was Andrew. The two younger people stood closely to the Doctor, and though worried he would disappear._

_ "Now, then." the Doctor said. "What about us?" _

_ The first of the Time Lords at the front spoke. "We have accepted your plea." he told the Doctor. "That there is evil in the universe that must be fought, and that you still have a part to play in that battle. We also accept your right to guardianship of Eleanor and Andrew Chameleon, as their own species has cast them out and you have been looking after them for many years as a parent-like figure, the closest thing to family either of them has, and they will be permitted to stay with you."_

_ Ellie and Andrew both visibly relaxed. The Doctor, however, didn't look completely convinced. "What? What, you mean that you're going to let us go free?" _

_ "Not entirely." the Time Lord said, with a slight smile that made Andrew shiver._

_ Ellie tensed. "What are you going to do to us, then?" she asked. She was understandably wary of Time Lords besides the Doctor. They were the reason she and Andrew no longer had a home planet, after all._

_ "We have noted your particular interest in the planet Earth." the Time Lord said. "The frequency of your visits must have given you special knowledge of that world and it's problems."_

_ The Doctor, Ellie, and Andrew all glanced at each other cautiously. "Yes, I suppose that's true." the Doctor said. "Earth seems more vulnerable than others, yes."_

_ "Then you will be sent back to that planet." _

_ "Oh, good." the Doctor said._

_ Andrew breathed a sigh of relief. "Could have been worse." he muttered into Ellie's ear._

_ "In exile." the Time Lords finished. _

_ The Doctor's frown deepened, and there was an unmistakable anger in his voice as he said, "In exile?"_

_ "You will be sent to Earth in the Twentieth Century, and will remain there as long a we deem proper. Eleanor and Andrew will be sent there with you and will be able to remain with you as your wards during you exile. And for that period, the secret of the TARDIS will be taken from you all."_

_ "But...but you can't exile me on one primitive planet, in one century in time!" the Doctor yelled. "Besides, I'm known on the Earth! It could be very awkward for me!"_

_ "Your appearance has changed before, it will change again, and that is part of the sentence."_

_ "Oh, now, wait just one minute-" Ellie began, but the Doctor cut her off._

_ "You can't just change what I look like without consulting me!" the Doctor shouted. _

_ "You will have an opportunity to choose your appearance." the Time Lord said calmly._

_ The Doctor thought about it. "Oh. Well that's...that's not so bad. But I warn you I'm very particular!" _

_ "That's a massive understatement." Andrew mumbled. Ellie elbowed him in the arm._

_ "Here is your first choice." the Time Lord said. The Doctor, Ellie, and Andrew all turned to look at the screen. _

_ "Oh, he's too old!" the Doctor cried. A different face appeared on the screen. "Well he's too fat, isn't he?" A third face appeared. "No, he's too thin!" Ellie rolled her eyes. A fourth face appeared. "That one's too young!"_

_ "Really?" Andrew asked, frowning as he looked at the face._

_ "Oh no, that won't do at all!" he turned back to the Time Lords. "This is ridiculous!"_

_ "You're wasting time, Doctor." the Time Lord said, sounding rather annoyed. _

_ "Well it's not my fault, is it? Is this the best you can do? I've never seen such an in-creditable bunch!"_

_ "Since you refuse to take the decision, the decision has been taken for you."_

_ "No, no, I never said that." the Doctor said hastily as Ellie and Andrew whirled back around in shock (having been studying the picture of the "too young" one on the screen). "But I maintain I have the right to decide what I look like. It could be very important on the Earth! I...I...people on Earth tend to...to..." he made a noise like he was being strangled. Ellie suddenly felt light-headed and fell to the ground, unable to keep her eyes open. Andrew moved to help her when the same happened to him and he fell to the ground next to her._

_ As they both began drifting into unconsciousness, they heard the Time Lord say, "The time has come for you to change your appearance, Doctor, and begin your exile." They last thing they could hear was the Doctor shouting, "What's happening?" and "You can't do this to me!" before they completely blacked out._

Allanara snapped back into the present with a start. She looked around and saw the Doctor looking at her with concern. "Allanara?"

"I'm ok." Allanara said, sitting up. "I'm fine. I just...that kind of power..."

Understanding crossed the Doctor's face. "You had a vision."

Allanara nodded. "I'm a Stareen, Doctor, it's what we do. But I haven't had one since you brought me on the TARDIS. That was the first in a long time."

"What did you see?"

"The past." Allanara said shortly. A moment later she quietly added, "Mum and Dad. And you."

"Oh." the Doctor said.

"It must have been really early. They were so young." She sighed unhappily. "Take it back. Now."

"What?"

"The power, Doctor. Take it back, please. I think you triggered the vision when you gave it to me. That extra spark."

The Doctor nodded, pressed a button on his bracelet, and watched as it glowed along with the matching necklace. "There."

Allanara got up. "I'm going to take a nap. Call me when things get interesting." She walked out of the console room.

**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **

A few hours later, Allanara entered the console room to find the Doctor yelling at the console. "I keep telling you that you have anger issues." she said cooly as she sat down.

The Doctor looked up and glared at her. "We've got a problem."

"Excellent, what kind?"

"The Nestene base wasn't in that shop. There are more of them. We've got to find a way to track it down."

"And how do you suggest we go about doing that?"

"Well I am attempting to track down a signal I am picking up that's the same as the one we found at the shop before. I think at least part of one of them escaped."

Allanara nodded slowly, following his train of thought. "If we find it we can hook it up to the TARDIS..."

"And it'll take us straight to the Nestene." the Doctor finished for her. "I'm just having trouble...ah, here we go! Fantastic!" 

He materialized the TARDIS, and Allanara followed him as he ran out the door, sonic screwdriver in hand. They were at some sort of apartment complex. "It's not coming from one of the apartments, is it?" Allanara asked, slightly alarmed.

"It is." the Doctor realized. "That's not good. Come on." He led her up the stairs and down the hall, scanning each door with the screwdriver. He stopped suddenly. "This one." he said. He scanned the door again, and Allanara started inspecting the hinges.

"I could break this down." she said. "It wouldn't be too difficult."

"That would be rude." the Doctor retorted. He got on his knees and looked through the cat flap. He stood up again quickly as the door suddenly opened. The girl from the shop, Rose, appeared behind it, staring at them in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked.

"I live here." Rose said.

"Well what'd you do that for?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Cause I do!"

Allanara pushed past them both and went inside. Rose ran after her. "This is my house; you can't just walk in here!"

"You'll thank me later." Allanara said absentmindedly as she started looking through the kitchen cupboards.

"And why is that?"

"Because if I don't, you'll be dead. Happy?"

The Doctor walked in. "We're looking for something. Mind if we look around?"

Rose sighed. "Fine, whatever. Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, that'd be very nice." the Doctor said. "Allanara, come."

Allanara turned to glare at him. "I'm not a dog." she said.

It was the Doctor's turn to sigh. "Allanara Chameleon, would you _please _come over here _right this instant_."

She grudgingly obeyed. They went into the living room and started looking under the furniture. The Doctor was the one who spotted it. He picked up the plastic arm that Rose had torn off the dummy. "Is this from the shop?" he called to Rose.

Rose came in from the kitchen with a tray of tea things. "Oh, yeah. I thought I told Mickey to throw that out." As she spoke, she and Allanara didn't see the hand suddenly come to life and start strangling the Doctor. "It's always the same." she went on. "Give a man a plastic hand..."

It was a moment before Allanara looked up and saw what was going on. "Doctor!" she cried, dropping her cup and grabbing onto the plastic arm. Rose helped her, and the two of them were able to pull it off of the Doctor. The Doctor immediately zapped it with his sonic screwdriver. He picked it up.

"Harmless now." he said, examining it. "You hold on to it." he added, tossing it to Allanara. "We should be going."

"No, now, wait a second!" Rose cried, following them as they walked out the door. "You can't just appear and do weird stuff like that and then leave me without an explanation!"

The Doctor stopped. Allanara noticed and turned around. "Doctor?"

"Go hook the hand up to the console." the Doctor told her. "I'll be there in a minute." She didn't move. "Go!" He yelled, and the necklace around Allanara's neck sparked. She turned and started running back to the TARDIS as the Doctor turned back to Rose.

Allanara burst into the TARDIS and started hooking the arm up to the console's sensors. She was almost done when she suddenly stopped and grabbed her head with one hand while clutching the console with the other. She suddenly had gotten very dizzy. A second later, she fainted. A new scene formed in her mind...

_ "Come on." Andrew said quietly. He took Ellie's hand and started walking back in the direction of the TARDIS. They were much older now, adults instead of teenagers. Behind then, the Fifth Doctor nodded to their other two companions, Tegan and Turlough. _

_ Turlough nodded and followed the Doctor and the Chameleons through the rubble. Tegan, however, said, "I'm not coming with you."_

_ The Doctor froze for a second. Ellie turned around, letting go of Andrew's hand. She could see the instant hurt and pain in the Doctor's eyes. "Doctor," she said quietly, "She's had a hard day, we all-"_

_ The Doctor brushed past her and walked over to Tegan. "I beg your pardon?" he asked. _

_ "I'm tired of it." Tegan said, close to tears. _

_ The Doctor sighed. "What's the matter?" he asked. Ellie bit her lip as she joined them, along with Andrew and Turlough._

_ "A lot of good people have died today." Tegan said miserably. "I think I'm sick of it."_

_ "You think I wanted it this way?" the Doctor said. He spoke calmly, but Ellie and Andrew both knew him too well to be fooled. He was upset over how many people had died that day, he was hurt that Tegan wanted to leave, and his voice was discreetly layered with some anger, but mostly pain. Ellie gently rested her hand on his shoulder, but he brushed her off._

_ "No." Tegan said softly, and the Doctor relaxed a bit. "It's just...I don't think I can go on."_

_ "You want to stay on Earth." the Doctor said. It wasn't a question._

_ "My Aunt Vanessa said," Tegan began, "When I became an air stewardess...if you stop enjoying it, give it up."_

_ "Tegan-" the Doctor began, but Tegan cut him off._

_ "It's stopped being fun Doctor!" she yelled. She lowered her eyes to the ground. "Goodbye." she whispered, holding out her hand. The Doctor hesitantly shook it. "Turlough." Tegan said._

_ Turlough stepped forward and shook her hand. "Goodbye." he said. _

_ Tegan turned to Andrew shook his hand as well. "Goodbye, and good luck." she said quietly. Andrew nodded and gave her a sad smile._

_ Ellie stepped forward gave Tegan a hug. "We'll miss you." she said. "I'm sorry you'll miss the wedding. We'll save you a piece of cake anyway. Goodbye."_

_ "I'll miss you all." Tegan said, and she turned and started running away._

_ "No!" the Doctor cried out, starting after her. "You can't leave, not like this!"_

_ "I must, I'm sorry!" Tegan sobbed, and ran outside._

_ The Doctor moved to follow her, but Andrew grabbed his shoulder. "Doctor." he said quietly. "Let her go."_

_ The four remaining travelers looked sadly at one another. "It's strange." the Doctor said finally. "I left Gallifrey for similar reasons. I'd grown tired of their lifestyle...it seems I must mend my ways." He looked away for a minute, lost in thought. Then he looked back at the others. "Come on." he said, and opened the TARDIS door. Turlough, Andrew, and Ellie followed him inside. _

_ Ellie joined him as the console. "You sure you're ok?" she whispered._

_ "I'll be fine, Ellie." the Doctor said matter-of-factly. "She wasn't the first companion to leave me and she won't be the last." After a moment, thought, he added, "I'll miss her."_

_ Ellie nodded. "Me too." she said. She wrapped her arm around him and buried her face into his shoulder. _

"Allanara? Allanara! Can you hear me?"

Allanara opened her eyes. The Doctor was leaning over her, looking concerned. "I'm fine." Allanara said automatically. "Must have dozed off."

"You were saying things." he said, watching her suspiciously as she pulled herself off the ground.

"Was I?"

"Yes. You said, 'Tegan'."

"Interesting."

"Yes." the Doctor said, still watching her closely. "You couldn't have been thinking about Tegan Jovanka, by any chance?"

"Your old companion? I don't know, maybe."

"Did you ever meet Tegan?" he asked casually.

"Once or twice, yeah." Allanara replied absentmindedly. "She was on Earth, Mum and Dad visited her a couple of times after they stopped traveling with you." She didn't feel like telling the Doctor she'd just seen a scene from her dead parent's lives long before she was born. This was the second vision she'd had in a matter of hours. There was no particular need to tell the Doctor this particular ability was coming back. He'd try to find a way to block it from her mind. She wasn't sure she wanted him too.

She looked at the plastic arm lying on the console. "What are you waiting for? Hook the thing up. The sooner we find the Nestene, the sooner we can get off this dreary planet."

"Don't be like that." the Doctor replied, turning back to the console. "You were born on this planet."

"Yeah, and whose fault was that?" Allanara returned icily.

"Your parents wanted to be on Earth. I could have taken them back to Stareen, but they chose Earth."

"You shouldn't have made them choose at all."

The Doctor sighed. "Allanara, I-"

"I don't want to have this conversation again. Get going with the tracker thingy."

They were silent for the next few minutes. Suddenly the Doctor cried, "No! No, no, no, no, no!"

"What'd you do?" Allanara sighed.

"The arm's not a strong enough signal to track it with. We need something stronger."

"So find a stronger signal." Allanara said.

"I was planning on it." the Doctor replied, slightly annoyed. As much as he cared about this girl's safety, she was very tiring to deal with some days.

**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **

"It's in there?" Allanara asked for about the dozenth time, peering into the restaurant window.

The Doctor sighed, and responded, about for the dozenth time, "Yes, Chameleon, it's in there. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, what's it doing in there?"

"How should I know?"

"I thought you knew everything."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Actually it was sarcasm." She squinted through the window again. Suddenly she said, "Hey, look who it is."

"Who?"

"Rose."

"Again?" the Doctor joined her in looking through the window. "This is getting too far to be a coincidence."

"That guy she's sitting with." Allanara began slowly. "Does he look...odd, to you?"

"Yeah." the Doctor replied, leaning in closer. "Yeah, he does. He looks like...oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Why is it always the nice ones whose lives get ruined?"

"What?!"

"I mean, this is just a bit too much."

"Doctor, what?!"

"Her boyfriend. It's not really him. It's a Nestene copy."

Allanara's eyes widened. "Oh."

"We need a plan." the Doctor muttered.

"You sneak in that back, I go in the front?" Allanara suggested.

"I make the plans here." the Doctor said indignantly.

Allanara rolled her eyes. "Well what do you think we should do?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Exactly what you said. Nice plan." Allanara rolled her eyes again. The Doctor turned to her seriously. "Now, when you walk in there, you need to be an angel until we're ready to go. You got that? An _angel_. No one is going to suspect that you've ever killed anyone or tried to destroy a planet or anything like that because you are an absolute angel. Understood?"

Allanara gave him a salute. "Yes sir, captain tight-pants."

"Shut up." the Doctor said shortly, and went around the building. Allanara grinned and went inside.

A waiter came up to her immediately. "Can I help you, miss?"

"I'm supposed to meet some friends of mine here." Allanara said, giving him a charming smile that had gotten her through at least two dozen restricted areas in the past. "I'm sure they're here already."

"Are you sure I cannot be of any assistance?"

"No, I already see them. I'll be sure to call you if we need help." She smiled again and walked away. She looked around and saw the Doctor at Rose's table with champagne. The Nestene stood up as he realized it was the Doctor. Allanara frowned and ran back over to the waiter. "On second thought, can I borrow your tray?" she took the empty tray he was holding from him. "Thank you."

She snuck up behind the Nestene. The Doctor saw her but didn't say anything. "Leave these people alone." he told the Nestene.

"Or what?" the Nestene asked.

Allanara swung the tray at him and knocked his head clean off. The Doctor caught it. Allanara looked at him. "Angelic enough for you?"

"Good girl." he replied. "Unfortunately, it still works without the head."

"What?" Allanara looked down and saw the body stand up and grab her arm. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." she groaned, and then the Nestene threw her across the room.

"Run!" the Doctor told Rose, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him as he headed for the kitchen. "Come on Allanara!"

"I'm coming." Allanara moaned as she stood up. She ran over to the Nestene and grabbed it from behind, then threw it into the wall. "That's what you get."

The people in the restaurant were cowering against the walls. The waiter Allanara had talked to yelled, "What is that thing?"

"Here" Allanara dug into her practically invisible pocket (which was bigger on the inside) and pulled out a small white paper bag, which she then threw at him. "Have a jelly baby, and don't forget to brush your teeth!" And with that, she ran after the Doctor and Rose.

"Took you long enough." the Doctor grumbled when she caught up to them.

"I delayed it but it's still coming." Allanara said. "We need to hurry."

They ran outside, and the Doctor and Allanara headed straight for the TARDIS. "What are you doing?" Rose cried when she saw them going inside the box. "It'll catch us!"

"Come on then, inside." the Doctor called to her. Allanara watched with amusement as Rose reluctantly came inside, and as her eyes widened in shock. Rose turned and ran back outside.

"Well don't go back, you moron!" Allanara shouted.

"Must you be rude to everyone?" the Doctor asked.

Rose came back in. "It's bigger on the inside." she said.

"Obviously." Allanara retorted, sitting on one of the split stone pillars. The Doctor hooked the Nestene's head to the console.

"What happened to Mickey?" Rose asked tearfully. "Is he dead?"

"Who?" the Doctor and Allanara said together.

"My boyfriend." Rose said angrily. "The one whose head you just ripped off. Is he dead?"

"Oh." the Doctor said. "I forgot...yeah. I'm sorry, but most likely he is dead."

Rose covered her face with her hands. "How could you just forget about him?" she cried.

"Well don't blame us!" Allanara cried defensively. "We were a bit busy trying to make sure this whole planet doesn't drop dead, thank you very much!"

"The...the whole _planet_?" Rose repeated.

"Don't mind Allanara." the Doctor sighed. "She's a bit blunt about things."

"Who are you?" Rose asked. "Who are either of you?"

"I'm her godfather." the Doctor said, nodding to Allanara.

"No you're not!" Allanara cried.

"I would have been if your parents hadn't been angry with me the day you were born." The Doctor retorted. "And I'm the one who's taken care of you since they died."

"Only because you sent me back to Staliance." Allanara mumbled.

"Where?" Rose asked.

"It was the best place for you." the Doctor insisted.

"And a fat lot of good it did for me, didn't it?" Allanara responded, fingering her necklace.

"Enough!" Rose shouted, causing the other two to look at her. "Look at you two, you've just gone and forgotten about me! And you forgot about Mickey and now you're letting him melt!"

"Melt?" the Doctor turned around. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" he shouted, running over to where the head was melting on the console. "Oh, we were so close!" He sighed. "I'm materializing." he told Allanara.

"Right." she agreed, getting up and heading for the doors.

"You can't go out there, the headless plastic thing will get you!" Rose cried.

"Relax." Allanara replied. "A, it will have melted with the body, and B, we're plenty far away now." She went outside, the Doctor right behind her. Rose walked out a moment later.

"But..." Rose looked around. "We were behind the restaurant!" They were now just a short ways away from the London Eye. She turned around and looked at the TARDIS. "What is that thing?"

"It's called the TARDIS." the Doctor said. "It means Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"It's...it's a spaceship?" Rose asked uncertainly.

"Yeah."

"And you two are aliens."

"That's right." Allanara sighed.

"Well if you really are an alien then how come you sound like your from the north?"

"Lot's of planets have a north!" the Doctor cried indignantly.

"And what's a police box?" Rose asked, pointing to the TARDIS.

"It's a disguise." the Doctor said, grinning.

Rose laughed. "Ok."

"I hate to interrupt the 'Give the random human all of our secrets' fest." Allanara said. "But we're kind of in a hurry, in case you've forgotten. Nestene, remember Doctor?"

"What's a Nestene?" Rose asked curiously.

"The thing that's causing all this." The Doctor explained. "See, it's actually just one alien that's able to take control of anything made of plastic. It's trying to invade this planet, so we have to stop it."

"And how do we do that?"

The Doctor pulled a vial out of his pocket. "Anti-plastic." he said. "You pour this on it and it dies. The trouble is, we have to find it first. I was trying to use the head to track down the signal it's sending to the plastic, but now the head's gone a melted. It's definitely close by but I don't know where."

"The transmitter would be something big." Allanara cut it.

"Probably round." the Doctor added.

Rose suddenly got an amused look on her face. "Uh..." she pointed behind them.

The Doctor and Allanara both turned to look, and then turned back to Rose. "What?" they asked together.

Rose pointed again. They both looked, and this time Allanara's eyes widened. "Oh." she said.

The Doctor, however, still didn't get it. "What?" he asked, looking between the two girls in confusion. Rose pointed a third time, and this time he spotted it. "Oh." he said. "The London Eye. Fantastic!" He grabbed Rose's hand with one hand, Allanara's hand with the others, and the three of them went running up the street.

When they reached the Eye, the Doctor started looking around. "It'll have to be hiding somewhere big and out of the way." he said.

"Right." Allanara agreed, looking around. "If I were a large mass of gell-like goo, where would I hide...?"

"Could it be under here?" Rose asked. The other two looked and saw her pointing to a hatch that led to an underground maintenance area.

"Yeah, that'll work." the Doctor said.

The three of them crept inside. Allanara nodded when she got in. "Oh yeah. That's a Nestene."

"So how do we get the anti-plastic on it?" Rose asked.

"We don't." the Doctor said.

"What?"

"I have to offer it a second chance first, try to negotiate with it. If it refuses, then I kill it."

"That's his way." Allanara said.

"She should know." the Doctor added darkly. Not for the first time since meeting them, Rose wondered exactly what the story was behind why Allanara was with the Doctor, seeing as she didn't seem happy to be there. Now didn't seem like the best time to ask, though.

"Approach with caution." Allanara warned.

Rose, however, saw something that made her forget Allanara's warning. "Mickey!" she yelled, running over to where her boyfriend was huddled up in terror.

"Or, go running over there like an idiot." Allanara sighed. "Whatever takes your fancy. No need to listen to me. I only have a ton of experience with this sort of thing."

"He's alive!" Rose yelled.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility." the Doctor said. "Keep him alive to keep the copy up."

He and Allanara stood on the platform in front of the Nestene. "Nestene!" the Doctor yelled. The mass rose up and did was Rose had to assume was look at them. "Under Article 15, Section 7 of the Shadow Proclamation, I demand that you leave this planet without causing anymore harm to it's inhabitants!" The mass made a gurgling noise, which the Doctor and Allanara seemed to understand. "Oh, don't try to give me that. You have no claim over this planet." the Doctor retorted. The mass gurgles again. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your planet, but-" the Doctor began, but was cut off by more gurgling, which was starting to sound angry.

"You can't blame us for that!" Allanara shouted. "We were there, it wasn't our fault!"

"I fought in the war!" the Doctor yelled. "No one knows better than us the devastation it caused, but-" More gurgling.

"Ambush?" Allanara practically laughed. "What about this situation makes you think we could possibly be ambushing you?"

Suddenly a door opened behind them, and two autons brought in the TARDIS. "No!" the Doctor shouted. "I swear it's only transport."

"Oh, now we're in trouble." Allanara muttered under her breath.

"I know it's Time Lord Technology." the Doctor said frantically. "Yes, I am a Time Lord...I know, but what happened to your planet wasn't our fault! No, she's not. She's a Stareen. An exiled Stareen. Um, no...I'm sure you haven't heard of her..."

"Here we go." Allanara groaned.

"No, we aren't! Yes, she did...she admitted to those crimes...but she's changed, really, I'm in charge of her! No, please, you can't...the Time Lords...there was nothing I could do...stop!" Suddenly one of the autons grabbed him from behind and pulled the anti-plastic out of his pocket. The mass roared angrily. "It was just insurance!" the Doctor insisted. "Just back up!"

Suddenly the whole room shook. Allanara lost her balance and slid across the platform, almost falling over the edge. The Doctor grabbed her arm just in time and pulled her up. "Are you ok?" he yelled over the noise.

"I hate you!" Allanara shouted.

"Yeah, you're fine."

"What's going on?" Rose yelled.

"It's launching the attack. It thinks we're trying to attack it." the Doctor replied.

The autons grabbed Allanara as well. "Get your hands off me, you pieces of garbage." she snarled.

"That's not going to help!" the Doctor yelled at her.

"This is a very undignified way to die." Allanara commented nervously. "Couldn't you have just killed me?"

"That's...not...funny!" the Doctor grunted as he struggled against the autons.

"It wasn't supposed to be."

Suddenly, much to both of their surprise, Rose swung up behind them on a cord and kicked the auton holding the anti-plastic. It fell onto the Nestene, and a second later, the autons holding the Doctor and Allanara fell to the ground. The Doctor grabbed Rose as she swung back, steadying her. "Get your boyfriend and both of you get into the TARDIS." he told her. He grabbed Allanara's hand, and everyone rushed inside the big blue box as the Nestene died behind them.

**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **

The TARDIS materialized on an empty street not far from where they started. Mickey ran out immediately, terrified. Allanara found this very amusing. Rose went out after him, and the Doctor stood in the doorway. Allanara stayed inside but leaned against the door, listening.

"Thank you." the Doctor said. "You saved me."

"No problem." Rose said. She sighed. "Back to ordinary life for me, I suppose."

"Yeah." the Doctor said. "Or...you could come with me."

"Seriously?"

"Sure. I could use someone like you. It's not easy dealing with Allanara all by myself. Ow!" he cried as Allanara kicked him.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

The Doctor grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

"You can't go!" Mickey cried, holding onto Rose's leg.

"I can't." Rose sighed. "I've got Mickey and my Mum to look after."

"Right." the Doctor said, trying to pretend he didn't care.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I understand. Well, goodbye Rose Tyler." he closed the door and walked over to the console, starting to dematerialize.

"Just as well." Allanara said, joining him. "I don't know if I could handle someone else around here like you." A small smile flickered across the Doctor's face. "Although, you know," Allanara began casually, playing with on of the levers on the console, "I wonder of you ever mentioned to her that it travels in time." the Doctor looked up at her. She shrugged. "Just saying." she said as she headed over to sit down on the seat. The Doctor grinned and frantically started taking them back.

He ran over to the door and opened it. "Oh, and did I mention it also travels in time?" he asked.

And a moment later, Rose Tyler ran inside the TARDIS.

**Okay! So I know that Allanara's story is still confusing and concealed. But you find out more, I promise. Within the next couple of episodes, more and more is unveiled. In the meantime, what do you think happened? Seriously, tell me if you have a guess. I'm curious to see if any of you can figure it out. Oh, and yes, her species that was mentioned, Stareen, I made them up. They're original.**

**So the two flashback scenes were from _The War Games _(1969) and _Resurrection of the Daleks _(1984). Also, did anyone pick up the line borrowed from a different (but also very awesome) science fiction show?**

**Please Review! **__


	2. The End of the World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Chapter two: The End of the World. **

The Doctor looked eagerly at Rose. "So where do you want to go? The past or the future?"

"Um, future." Rose said.

"How far?"

"One hundred years."

"Oh, please." Allanara said. "Only one hundred years? Is that all you got?"

"Fine, two hundred years." Rose said, giving her a look.

"Two hundred years, coming up." the Doctor said, turning a lever. A moment later he said, "There. Outside that door, two hundred years in future."

Rose laughed. "You think you're so clever."

"I am so clever!" the Doctor cried, looking offended. "Ok, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go."

"Oh, we're in trouble now." Allanara said.

The Doctor dematerialized and looked at the two girls. "Where are we?" Rose asked.

"Go look." the Doctor replied. Rose ran over to the door. Allanara, curious despite herself, followed. The Doctor grinned and went after them.

They were on a space station, and below them was Earth. "It's the year five billion," the Doctor said, as both the girls stared in awe."The human race has moved across the galaxy, and the sun is going to expand in..." he checked his watch, "Now."

The sun suddenly started to get larger, nearing the Earth quickly as the fiery gas expanded. "No way." Allanara said, catching her breath.

"Welcome to the end of the world." the Doctor said.

**000000000ooooooooooo00000000 0**

"So is this what you do then?" Rose asked as she followed the Doctor and Allanara through the corridors of the station. "Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"

"I'm not saving it." the Doctor replied.

"That's a change." Allanara mumbled.

They stopped in a large room, looking down on the planet again. "But what about all the people?" Rose asked.

"It's empty." the Doctor explained. "The human race has expanded into the stars, and now the old planet is just a relic. See those right there?" he pointed to a few satellites surrounding the sun. "Those have been holding the sun back. Otherwise this would have happened years ago. They've been keeping it like this to keep it as a tourist attraction."

Rose looked at the planet again. "Shouldn't the land have moved?"

"They did. We moved them back. This is a classic planet Earth. Except now the funding has run out, so they're letting it die."

Allanara leaned forward, looking at the planet in interest. "Fascinating." she said.

The Doctor grinned. "I thought you'd appreciate it. So now some of the privileged few-"

"The rich." Allanara clarified.

The Doctor nodded. "The rich are gathering here to watch the planet burn."

"What for?" Rose asked.

"Fun." the Doctor said.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

All three of them turned around to see a blue man standing behind them, looking very annoyed. "Hello." the Doctor said.

"How did you get on board?" the man demanded. "Only guests are allowed on the platform."

"Oh, we're guests." the Doctor said. He pulled his psychic paper out of his pocket and showed it to the steward. "See, the Doctor plus one. This is Rose, she's my plus one. And this one over here, she my, uh...well, she's Allanara Chameleon."

"Why am I always the arrest-able one?" Allanara hissed under her breath, just so the Doctor could hear.

The steward, however, seemed to recognize the name. "Ah, yes, Miss Chameleon, I was told you were coming."

Allanara couldn't have been more surprised if he told her she was turning orange. "Really?"

"Yes. I hope you enjoy your visit." he hurried off.

The Doctor and Rose both turned to Allanara. "Been here before?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't think so." Allanara replied, frowning.

"H-he's blue." Rose said, pointing to the steward.

"Yeah." the Doctor agreed happily. Then he glanced at Allanara again. "Oh, and arrest-able one?"

'Well it's true."

"Name one time."

"France, 1779."

"Right, never mind."

A moment later, the other guests began coming in. A large variety of aliens entered the room in groups. Allanara was enjoying Rose's reactions. "Ooh, that one's just a face." she said, grinning at the alarmed look on Rose's face as the Face of Boe entered the room.

Finally, the steward announced that the last guest had arrived. "Presenting," he said dramatically, "Cassandra, the last human!"

"Holy Omega." Allanara said when Cassandra entered the room.

Cassandra looked nothing like a human. For one thing, she was flat. For another, she was just skin. "I know, I know." she said. "I barely look a day over four hundred." she laughed. "Oh, moisturize me, moisturize me." she added quickly, and her two attendants sprayed her with water.

"This is highly unnatural." Allanara mumbled.

They watched as Cassandra's attendants brought out a large juke box. "According to the records, this was called an iPod." Cassandra said. Allanara giggled, earning her a look from the Doctor.

As they started playing music on the "iPod", Allanara turned to the Doctor. "Doctor," she said quietly, so only he could hear, "Why do they know who I am? Why are they expecting me? I know I've never been here before and I've never met any of these people."

"Allanara, we're time travelers." the Doctor said. "Maybe in your personal future you meet one of these people in their personal past. And apparently you make a good impression. I can't imagine why."

"Oh, you think you're so...funny...where'd Rose go?" Allanara asked, realizing the blond human was no longer there.

The Doctor looked around. "There!" he said, pointing as Rose ran out the door. "We should go after her." He started towards the door, with Allanara following.

Suddenly Jabe, one of the humanoid plants from the Forest of Cheem, stopped them on their way to the door. "Doctor, smile." she said, holding up a device. The Doctor stopped to do so before continuing out the door. Allanara rolled her eyes, muttering something about flirty plants.

They were halfway down the corridor when the intercom went off. "Would the owner of the blue box please report to security."

Allanara stopped walking and gave the Doctor a look. "You didn't." she said.

"Didn't what?"

"Park the TARDIS somewhere that they saw it and am now confiscating it."

"Oh, that. Yes, I did."

"You moron!" Alllanara shouted, hitting him in chest. Her necklace sparked. "Ow!" she cried, rubbing her chest. "So what do we do now, genius?"

"It's not a problem." the Doctor told her. "They'll give it back once it's time for everyone to leave."

"But-"

"No buts. It's all completely normal for a place like this. We should report to security though, come on."

**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **

After a quick detour to security, the Doctor and Allanara found Rose in the observation room they had landed in. "So what do you think?" the Doctor asked as they sat down on either side of her.

"They're all so...alien." Rose said.

"We're alien too, but you didn't seem to have a problem with that." Allanara said.

"Yes, but at least you two look human. Well, to a point." Rose corrected herself, eyeing Allanara's hair.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair!" Allanara cried. "Just because Mum always went blond and Dad had brown hair doesn't mean I can't go a little exotic."

Rose glanced at the Doctor. "What is she talking about?"

"She's a Stareen. They can change small aspects of their appearance, like hair color, at will." the Doctor explained.

"Seriously?" Rose asked.

"Yep. It's all very typical Stareen behavior. Not that Allanara is any typical Stareen."

Allanara smiled, looking rather pleased with herself. Rose gave the Doctor a quizzical look. "What do you mean by that?"

"It doesn't matter. So what do you think of the alien aliens?"

"Why do they all speak english?" Rose asked.

"They don't. It's the TARDIS. It gets inside your head and translates languages."

Rose looked upset. "Your ship just goes inside my head and you didn't even ask?"

"You wanted to come." Allanara said. "You're willing to travel throughout all of the time and space with two complete strangers, but you aren't willing to let the ship translate languages?"

Rose just got up and walked over to the large viewing window. "Look at it." she said. "I was born down there. My mum...my mum's dead. It's the year five billion, and my mum's dead."

The Doctor frowned as he and Allanara joined her at the window. "Give me your phone." he said.

Rose did so. "Guess we're out of range." she joked.

"Oh, we're very good with phones." Allanara said dismissively.

"We?" the Doctor cried as he used his sonic screwdriver on the cell phone. "I do all the work. Here you go." he handed the phone back to Rose. "Try it. Call someone."

Looking doubtful, Rose dialed a number. She waited, and then her eyes got big. "Mum? Is it really you?" The Doctor flashed Allanara a smug smile. She stuck her tongue out at him. "No, I'm fine. Oh, you know. Around. I just wanted to tell you that...I'll be out late tonight. Yeah. I love you. Bye." she hung up. She looked at the Doctor. "How did you do that?"

"I have my secrets." the Doctor said. Suddenly the whole station shook violently. Allanara shot the Doctor an alarmed look. He grinned in response. "That's not supposed to happen."

**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **

The Doctor, Rose, and Allanara walked back into the main room, where all the other guests were talking to each other with a great sense of urgency. "Doctor!" Jabe hurried over to them. "Do you know what is happening?"

"No, but I intend to find out." the Doctor said. "Would you like to help?"

Jabe smiled. "Only if your concubines do not object."

Rose blushed. Allanara, on the other hand, turned absolutely livid with rage. She opened her mouth to retort, holding a finger in the air, but the Doctor grabbed her elbow before she could say anything. "They're not my...concubines. And in any case, they don't mind. I could use your help." The two of them started out the door, but the Doctor stopped when he realized the others weren't following. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm staying here." Rose said. She nodded to Cassandra. "I think it's time for a little family reunion."

"In that case...come here for a moment." Rose walked over, and watched as the Doctor pulled up his sleeve and pressed a few buttons on the bracelet that matched Allanara's necklace. Then he slipped it off of his wrist and put it on Rose's. "You hold onto this while I'm gone. It lets you keep track of that one." he pointed to Allanara, who stuck her tongue out at him. "Keep her out of trouble." the Doctor sighed, and he followed Jabe out of the room.

Rose turned and looked at Allanara. "I'm going to go talk to the last human." she said, and walked away.

Allanara wandered over to the window and looked down at the planet below her. The way the sun was creeping towards it was kind of pretty, in a way. She pressed her hand against the window and watched, thinking about everything she had done on the planet below. Then she started trembling. Panicked, she took a desperate gasp for air before she passed out, her head hitting the side of the window.

_ Ellie stood on her tip-toes to peer over the Fourth Doctor's shoulder as he pulled opened one of the little compartments. Andrew and Harry Sullivan also looked over curiously. After taking a look inside, the Doctor turned to look at Ellie. "Microfilm." he said. _

_ "Really?" Ellie asked with interest as they both turned back to the open container. _

_ "It's a complete record." the Doctor said. "Music, history, architecture, literature, engineering. Incredible. The entire body of human life and experience."_

_ "But what's it all for?" Harry asked. _

_ "Posterity? I don't know." the Doctor said. He closed the microfilm container. _

_ "But why build all this and send it into space?" Andrew asked._

_ Ellie shrugged, frowning. "Why indeed?"_

_ "I say," Harry said suddenly, "It couldn't be some sort of survival kit, could it?"_

_ The other three looked at him. "Survival?" the Doctor asked._

_ "Yes, you know. The sort of thing they shove in life boats and things." Harry explained._

_ Andrew clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Well done, Harry." he said. Ellie smiled._

_ "You're improving, Harry." the Doctor said, a grin spreading across his face._

_ Harry looked rather pleased. "Am I really?"_

_ "Yes, your mind is beginning to work. It's entirely due to my influence, of course, you mustn't take any credit." _

_ "Doctor." Ellie scolded._

_ "Never mind, never mind, Ellie, come and take a look at this." Andrew said, wandering over to a large computer console. Ellie sat down and began fiddling with the controls. The Doctor and Harry joined them. _

_ "Now," the Doctor said thoughtfully, "What's missing?"_

_ "Missing?" Harry asked._

_ "Yes. If we're to assume that some great cataclysm struck Earth, and before the end they launched this life boat, then the one obvious missing element is man himself. What's happened to the human species, Harry?"_

_ Suddenly a door slid open on the opposite wall. All four of them turned to look at it. Ellie stood up and tentatively stepped forward. "Ok, which one of you geniuses opened the door?" Andrew simply shook his head._

_ They all cautiously walked through the door into the next room. "I say, what a place for a mortuary." Harry said, stunned._

_ "It's not a mortuary." Andrew said, looking around. It was another white room, and the walls were lined with capsules from floor to ceiling. Each capsule contained a human body._

_ The Doctor nodded in agreement with Andrew. "Quite the reverse, in fact." he said._

_ Harry laughed. "Reverse? Well, I'd hardly call it a nursery."_

_ "It's a cryogenic chamber." Ellie whispered in awe. "Old principle, but I've never seen it applied on this scale. Have you, Doctor?" The Doctor shook his head._

_ "Look at them." he said. "There must be hundreds here." _

_ "Well, when you've seen one corpse, you've seen them all." Harry said lightly._

_ "Corpse?" Andrew repeated. "These people aren't dead, Harry. They're asleep."_

_ "He's right." the Doctor said. He wandered into the next room of capsules, and Andrew followed him. _

_ "Ellie?" Andrew called behind them. "You coming?"_

_ Ellie turned back to Harry, who was looking closely at one of the people. "Just...try to stay out of trouble." she told him, and ran after the Doctor and Andrew._

_ The Doctor put his hands in the air. "Homo-sapiens! What an inventive, invincible species. It's only a few million years since they crawled out of the mud and learned to walk. Puny, defenseless bipeds." Andrew raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. "They've survived flood, famine, and plague. They've survived cosmic wars and holocausts. And now, here they are out among the stars waiting to begin a new life. Ready to out sit eternity. They're indomitable. Indomitable."_

Allanara awoke with a start. That was the third time in only a little over 24 hours that she'd been pulled into a flashback that wasn't hers. It had been her parents and the Doctor, and an old companion, Harry Sullivan, but it was an adventure that had happened years before she was born. She knew the stories: They'd been traveling with Harry and Sarah Jane when they'd first started dating. It was psychic energy. It was a Stareen thing; they could harness psychic energy. But she hadn't had any visions in years. Not until yesterday...

"That's an interesting place for a nap."

Allanara whirled around and practically screamed with surprise. The Face of Boe was right next to her. "Yeah." she said when she found her voice again. "I must have drifted off."

"Are you alright?" Boe asked. His voice was oddly soft for a giant face, and he spoke slowly, gently.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Allanara responded absentmindedly. "Bad dream, that's all."

"What is a pretty girl like you doing all by yourself?"

She looked at him. "Huh?"

"You look lonely."

She smiled a little. "I'm always lonely."

"Where are your friends?"

"They aren't my friends."

"I think they are."

"What do you know?" she asked harshly. Then she softened. "Sorry, sir."

"Please, no sir. You can call me Boe."

She gave him a curious look. "I'm sorry, but have we met before? I find you...very easy to talk to. And that's not like me."

Boe smiled. "You tell me."

She looked back at the window. "I don't like guessing games."

"I guessed as much."

"Ha-ha."

They were quiet for a minute. Then Boe said, "Something is troubling you."

"It's nothing."

"Allanara."

Allanara looked back at him in surprise when he used her name. "Yes?"

"I know all that you've been through. I am so sorry for you, I really am."

Allanara blinked back tears. "I don't regret it."

"Yes, you do. I know you do. You are not a bad person, Allanara. You really are not." Allanara didn't say anything. She simply turned back to the window. So Boe went on, "I don't see too many pretty girls anymore. I'm too old, I don't have time."

Allanara laughed softly. "That's the second time you've called me pretty."

"You are pretty. The prettiest girl I've seen in many, many years."

"You can't have seen many girls then."

"You would be surprised."

She laughed out loud. She looked into one of his large eyes. "You do know me, don't you? I meet you in my future and your past, don't I? Who are you? To me?"

She was distracted at that moment, however, by the fact that she no longer could see Rose anywhere in the room. "Oh no." she said. "Oh, no, no, no. Where did she-" She was cut off by a spark of her necklace and a sudden surge of electricity sweeping through her body. She screamed and fell to her knees.

"Help her!" the Face of Boe called to one of his assistants. The assistant grabbed her and pulled her out of the room. The flow of electricity stopped as soon as she was in the hallway. She gasped for breath and lay on the floor.

"Thank you." she said. "I'll be ok now." She shakily got to her feet and walked across the station to the viewing platform, where she found Rose, just like she knew she would. "What the _bloody hell _are you doing?" she yelled.

Rose turned around. "What?"

"You left."

"Yeah. So?"

"_So _I got electrocuted, didn't I?"

"_What?_"

Allanara grabbed Rose's wrist and held it up next to her necklace. "These are bonding anchors, you idiot. If I get too far away from the person wearing the bracelet, the necklace sends hundreds of volts of electricity into my body. I survive because I'm a Stareen, but it hurts like you wouldn't believe."

"Why don't you take it off?"

"I can't take it off, stupid, I'm a prisoner!"

The last word rang in the air for a few seconds. Rose was visibly shocked. "You're a prisoner?"

Allanara opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment the whole station shook, and there was a loud cracking sound. _"Heat shields dropping." _the computer said.

"Heat shields dropping?" Allanara repeated in horror. "Oh god, we'll get burned alive!"

As if on cue, sunlight radiation started breaking through the ceiling, lowering rapidly. Allanara ran over to the door, Rose at her heels. She pushed, but it didn't open. "It's locked!" she shouted over the noise. "You didn't lock it, did you?"

"Of course not!" Rose yelled, panicked.

"Somebody's locked us in!" Allanara cried. She pushed desperately on the door. The burning light was lowering by the second.

"Help!" Rose yelled. "Help!"

"There's no use screaming at a time like this!" Allanara shouted. "Nobody will hear you!" the station gave an even bigger jolt. "HELP!" Allanara screamed.

"Is somebody in there?" a familiar voice yelled from the other side.

"Doctor!" both girls yelled together.

"Oh, it would be you two."

Allanara banged on the door. "Get us out!" she screamed. Then she pulled Rose down to her knees as the deadly sunlight came closer.

A few seconds later, the light disappeared. _"Shields back online." _the computer said. Rose and Allanara looked at each other before sighing in relief.

"Somebody's deadlocked the door." the Doctor called from the other side. "I can't get you out yet. I'll come back as soon as I can. Don't worry, you'll be safe in there in the meantime."

"We weren't very safe a minute ago." Rose grumbled. Allanara got up and examined part of the wall that had been torched by the radiation. Rose watched her. "What would have happened if the Doctor hadn't stopped it?"

"You and I would both have died, and it would have been extremely painful."

"Yes, I had a feeling it would be something like that." She stood up and walked over to Allanara. "You're a prisoner?" she asked quietly.

"Does that frighten you?"

"No. But...why is the Doctor keeping you here? You've never hurt anyone."

Allanara gave her a dark look. "Wanna bet?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"I think it does concern me. I'm traveling with you."

"You decided to travel with us. It was at your own risk and you knew it. It was you decision. I was given no such privilege. And that's all you need to know."

Suddenly there was another cracking noise from above them. They both slowly looked up. "That wasn't a good sound, was it?" Rose asked.

"I'm no expert," Allanara replied, "But I don't think so."

And with another crack, the sunlight radiation began lowering again, faster this time. Allanara swore and ran over to the door. "Doctor!" she shouted, but their was no response. She turned to look at Rose. "Get on your knees. As low as you can."

Rose did so. "Isn't there something we can do?"

"The shields can only be restored from the outside."

"That's a very stupid design."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it is." Allanara kept banging on the door, as though she could knock it down, but she and Rose both knew she couldn't. "Help me!" she screamed at Rose. Rose hurried over, and they both crouched as low as they could against the door as the burning sun came closer. They screamed and banged on the door, hoping someone would hear. "It's no use." Allanara gasped finally. "Everybody else is probably in the same situation. No one is coming for us."

"So what does that mean?" Rose shouted over the noise.

"I'm sorry." Allanara replied. "We're dead." She slid so she was lying on her back, and Rose did the same. She closed her eyes a muttered something to herself. The only word Rose caught was, "Omega".

Suddenly the noise and heat stopped. Allanara opened her eyes. "The shields came back." she gasped, sitting up. The walls were scorched and blackened, and both girls smelled like something burning, but they were alive.

"We're ok." Rose whispered.

Allanara looked at her, and then she started laughing. "We're alive!" she shouted. She got to her feet and twirled around. "We're alive!"

The door opened, causing Rose, who was still leaning against it, to fall over. "Of course." she muttered. "Now it opens."

Allanara laughed again and pulled her up. "Good day." she said. "I'm having a good day."

**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **

Allanara and Rose walked into the main viewing platform. All the other guests were there, except...

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked.

The Doctor walked in behind them. "You two ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Allanara said seriously. "You?"

"I'll live." he grabbed Rose's wrist and pressed a button on the bracelet before putting it on his own wrist. He walked over to the humanoid plants and said something to them.

"Jabe." Allanara said quietly.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Nothing."

The Doctor continued to the middle of the room. "Cassandra tried to kill us." she said so everyone could hear.

"I should have known it was the human." Allanara said.

"Hey!" Rose said.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but it's true."

"There's nothing we can do about it now, Doctor." the Face of Boe said. "She teleported away."

"That's right, she did." the Doctor said. "But fortunately I'm very good at teleports." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at a spot on the floor. Cassandra's voice filled the room, and a moment later she appeared.

"Oh." she said when she saw everyone looking at her.

"Your plan seems to have failed, Cassandra." the Doctor said pleasantly.

"Doctor." Cassandra said. "Please, you must understand my position. I am the last human. I have to keep my appearance up. You must let me go. I'll never bother any of you again!"

The Doctor frowned. "Say, is it a little dry in here?"

Cassandra's eyes widened (if that was possible). "Moisturize me!" she shouted. "Where are my attendants? Moisturize me! No! I'm...to...young!" she blew apart.

Allanara stared in disbelief. "What a stupid woman." she said. Rose laughed.

**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **

The Doctor and Allanara made sure all the guests got off the satellite. "Only a few left." Allanara said as the cleared another shuttle.

"I guess this is goodbye, then, Allanara." a voice said. Allanara turned and saw the Face of Boe.

She smiled a little. "Will I see you again, Boe?"

Boe smiled back. "If I'm lucky."

She walked up to him and kissed the glass of the tank. "Until next time." Boe smiled again as his attendants started bringing the tank over to his shuttle. Allanara turned around to clear it for takeoff.

"Oh, and Allanara?"

She turned again. "Yes?"

"You're a very attractive woman." Boe said. He winked at her and then continued to the shuttle.

Allanara blushed. She turned around and saw the Doctor standing behind her. He raised his eyebrows. "Made a friend, have we?"

"Oh, shut up." she cleared the shuttle. "Is that everyone?"

"Yeah." the Doctor said. He looked out the window to one of the shuttle, which held the remaining people from the Forest of Cheem. He sighed.

Allanara joined him. She was silent for a moment. Then she said, "Rose got me electrocuted."

The Doctor laughed. "I suppose you deserved it."

"I did nothing! I was talking to the Face of Boe."

"By talking, do you mean flirting?"

"Absolutely not."

"It looked like flirting to me. Honestly, Allanara, a giant face? I thought you would have had higher standards."

"I'm not having this conversation with you." Allanara said coolly, and walked away.

"Liar!" he called after her.

"Idiot!" she called back. He grinned and followed her.

They found Rose looking down at the burning planet from the window. "It started burning during the shield crisis." she said quietly. "No one was looking. We were all too busy saving ourselves we didn't even pay attention. Hundreds of years of history and no one even saw it go."

"Come with me." the Doctor said gently. He brought Rose and Allanara back to the TARDIS.

He brought them to Earth during Rose's time, in the middle of busy city. "This is the human race." he said. "They're amazing. They survive. No matter what happens, they always survive. And they're right here, right now." he was silent for a moment. Then he said, "My people. They're gone. All of them, even the planet itself. There was a war, and...they all were killed. All except for me. I'm the last of the Time Lords."

Rose looked at them horrified. "And...Allanara? Is she the last of her kind too?"

The Doctor glanced at Allanara, who was looking intently at the ground. "No." he said. "She's not. Admittedly there aren't as many Stareens as there used to be, but they're far from extinct. She's in exile, though. She can't go back."

"Because...of what she did?"

The Doctor looked at her. "What?"

"She told me she was a prisoner, but she wouldn't tell me why. Is she exiled for what she did?"

After a moment, the Doctor nodded. "Yeah. She is. But the point is, Rose, I can show you everything. Anything and everything you want to see. But I don't have to. If you want to go home, I can take you, no hard feelings. I understand. It's about what you want. What do you want?"

Rose didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then she said, "Do you smell chips?"

The Doctor grinned. "Yeah." he said.

"I want chips."

"Me too. Allanara?"

Allanara shrugged. "I could eat."

"You buying?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"I don't carry money." the Doctor said.

"Oh, what kind of a date are you?" Rose laughed. Allanara rolled her eyes. "Ok, on me. Come on."

She bought them all chips. She and the Doctor sat down at a table, but Allanara sat alone at the next table over. Rose looked at her. "Doctor, I know it's none of my business, but...what exactly is Allanara's story? Who is she?"

He glanced at Allanara too. "Ok." he said quietly. "But don't talk to her about it."

"Of course not." Rose said quickly.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "For years...millions of years...the Stareens were the second most powerful species in the world. The first were the Time Lords. The Stareens were constantly trying to undermine the Time Lords, and one day they went too far. They attacked our planet, Gallifrey, directly. This was years and years before Allanara was born. The Time Lords always prided themselves in never interfering, but with a direct attack on their own planet, they had to act.

"The Stareens had three planets that were dominated by their species. The biggest was...and still is...Staliance. Then there's Affireen. And the smallest was Cesper. The Time Lords did something that I'm ashamed of. They destroyed Cesper."

Rose gasped. "The whole planet?"

The Doctor nodded grimly. "To show that if you attacked them they'd attack you, and they were more powerful. Several disagreed with the High Council who made the decision, but it didn't matter. Now at the time, I was something of a...renegade. And I heard what they were going to do. I couldn't save the whole planet myself, not against an army of Time Lords, but I could rescue some people. So I went along with my gra- I mean, my companion at the time, Susan, to rescue some of the Stareen. But it all went horribly wrong. The Time Lords came in huge forces. Our rescue mission was attacked. Susan and I barely got out alive, and none of the Stareen did. Or so we thought. But after we'd left, we found two children stowed away on the TARDIS. They were young Stareen children, both of whom had seen their parents killed in the attack. It was amazing really; they'd hid together, they'd helped each other, but they didn't even know each other's names. They'd originally come from opposite sides of the planet. Their names were Eleanor, or Ellie as we called her, and Andrew. I gave them a last name later. Stareen didn't usually have last names but I felt they needed one. I called them both Chameleon, even though they weren't related. Ellie and Andrew Chameleon." he smiled at the memory. Rose smiled too.

"I didn't want them on the TARDIS at first." the Doctor went on. "I wanted to find them both homes on Staliance. But Susan begged me to let them stay for a while, so I did. And even after Susan left, they stayed. They grew up on the TARDIS, and stayed for a long while in adulthood. We were very close, the three of us. They stayed longer than anyone else. Eventually Ellie and Andrew got married. Then they started talking about starting a family. Then...then I did something I'm not proud of.

"Starting a family, raising children in the middle of the way we lived...it would be dangerous. So I made them leave. I told them to choose a planet and I would leave them there. They chose Earth. They liked humans, and they had a few friends. We didn't speak for years, they were furious with me. I knew I hurt them. But I honestly believed it was for the best. They had a baby about three years after I left them on Earth. A little girl."

"Allanara." Rose said. The Doctor nodded.

"It was a tradition among Stareens that one of your children was given a name that was a combination of both parents names. Allanara is a combination of Eleanor and Andrew. Although if either parents names were a combination you aren't supposed to names any of your children a combination, because that gets redundant. So if Allanara ever has kids (and that's highly unlikely), she won't give them combination names. But anyway, the Chameleons and I didn't see each other again until Allanara was five. They helped me out with something. They sort of forgave me, but...it was rough. Then we met again, three years later, when Allanara was eight. And that was a disaster. We mended ties, they forgave me, and it looked like everything was going to be ok. But they were both killed that night."

"Oh my god." Rose whispered.

The Doctor nodded sadly. "It's not a night I like to remember. I might have been able to save them, I don't know, but they wanted me to save Allanara. And I did, but I couldn't go back for them.

"I was supposed to watch Allanara after that. That's what they'd wanted. But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. Losing Ellie and Andrew was so fresh in my mind, I just wanted to forget. I couldn't do that with their daughter on the TARDIS. It was selfish and it was wrong, but I did exactly what I'd originally wanted to do with her parents: I found an orphanage on Staliance and left her there. I wish I hadn't and I've regretted it, but that's what I did. I didn't see her for years after that. But when she was older we both paid the price for the mistakes I'd made.

"Stareens are special. I told you they could change their appearance at will, but that's not all they can do. They're tuned to psychic energy, some have even been known to get vision of the past or the future. They can live an extraordinarily long time, barring accidents (not as long as Time Lords, but still). But even more amazing still, some Stareen have the ability to actually manipulate the laws of physics. They're the only species I know of with the ability to do that. This ability is stronger with some Stareen than with others. Ellie and Andrew, for example, both only had minor abilities. It was barely noticeable, and they hardly ever used the power they did have. Allanara, on the other hand, is another story. I've never seen any Stareen as gifted as Allanara. She has more power than I would have believed. I can't explain why she is so powerful, but she is. But she also grew up alone, scared, abandoned, and hating the world. And when she was older, she used her great power to try to take over the universe.

"And she very nearly did. Whole planets crumbled under her power. Allanara's very bright. The combination of her brains, her gift of power, and her ability to manipulate people took her very far. Every planet throughout the galaxies knew her name. Even on Earth, the secret organizations that protect the planet from these things knew about her. She never made it to your planet, thank goodness. It looked like no one could stop her."

"But you did?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I did. She made mistakes where I was concerned. She held a grudge against me personally, and it made her vulnerable. She took risks to cause me pain and that was her downfall. I defeated her. I saved her from herself. Because deep down, Rose, she's not a bad person. I know what she's done, but I also know there's good in her. And she knows it too. She wasn't happy Rose, she wasn't happy destroying the world, and I know. I know because if she hadn't secretly wanted me to stop her, I never could have. Allanara Chameleon could have squashed me like a bug, but she didn't. That's why I kept her with me. I could have thrown her in a prison, heck I could have killed her and no one in the universe would have thought any less of me, but I've kept her with me ever since. Because I'm going to help her. Someday I'm going to let her go and she's going to be a new person. That sweet little girl I first met is still in there, and I'm going to help her. I owe it to her. And to Ellie and Andrew."

They were both silent for a few minutes. Then Allanara came walking over from her table. "Are you two done yet?"

Rose looked up. "Yeah, I think so." she said. "Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned. "Let's go."

**Well there you go. Allanara's story. Was it like you thought? Anyway, the flashback clip is from _The Ark in Space _(1975). Please review!**


	3. The Unquiet Dead

**Chapter 3: The Unquiet Dead. This one is not one of my favorite episodes, so I didn't have quite the same amount of enthusiasm for writing it, but I did the best I could.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

"So where are we going now?" Rose asked.

She, the Doctor, and Allanara were standing around the TARDIS console. Allanara looked at the Doctor expectantly. "I'm sure you have a suggestion." she said.

"Well, now that we've been the future, we should go to the past." the Doctor said.

"Sounds good to me." Rose laughed. "What year?"

The Doctor looked at Allanara. "Miss Chameleon? Suggestions?"

"Hmm." Allanara said thoughtfully. "1860."

"What happens in 1860?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." Allanara replied. "Let's find out."

The Doctor worked his way around the console until finally they stopped. "Here we are." he said. "Outside that door, Naples, Christmas Eve, 1860."

"Oh my god." Rose said. She turned to look at him eagerly. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute." the Doctor said before she could run outside. "You can't go out dressed like that. You'll cause a riot. There's a trunk down that hall, first turn on your left, down that hall, make a right, fifth door down on the left. Hurry." Rose ran off. The Doctor turned to Allanara. "And as for you."

"I'm not putting on a dress." Allanara said firmly. "Absolutely not."

"I've given up on you." the Doctor said. "I know you're not putting a dress on, I'm not even going to try. You remember that long coat I got you for the Titanic?"

"Yes."

"Go get that and put it on. It'll cover up your clothes. Go!"

Allanara nodded and walked out of the console room. She went down a corridor and stopped at the last door on the left. Her room. She went inside and went straight for the closet. There wasn't a whole lot in her room. Empty shelves lined the walls, occasional random objects sitting on a few of them. There was a small lamp on the table next to her bed, along with a book and a journal. She had no pictures. She pulled her coat out of the closet and put it on before heading back to the console.

She ran into Rose in the hallway. Rose was completely dressed up in a fancy dress from the era. "How do I look?" she asked Allanara, spinning around so she could see the whole dress.

Allanara gave her a look. "Slightly below average." she said snidely, before continuing down the hall. Rose rolled her eyes and followed.

The Doctor looked up when they walked in. "Wow." he said, looking at Rose. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you." Rose said, blushing.

The Doctor turned to Allanara. He frowned. "I suppose it would be too much to ask you to wear a hat?"

"Don't push it, Time Lord." Allanara replied. "Let's get on with it."

"Wait, wait!" Rose said, running past the Doctor over to the door. "You both have done this before. It's my turn." She opened the door and stepped outside. The Doctor and Allanara followed.

"Wow." Rose whispered. She looked around. "This is incredible. I mean," she turned to the Doctor, "Christmas 1860 only happened once...and it's now..."

"Come on, let's go." Allanara said, pushing past Rose.

"We're coming, Allanara." the Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

The three of them walked through the city. The Doctor stopped and picked up a newspaper on a corner. He caught up with the girls again and looked at it. He frowned. Allanara noticed. "What is is?" she asked.

"I was wrong. It's 1869, not 1860." he replied.

"I don't care." Rose said happily.

"And this isn't Naples." the Doctor went on.

"I don't care." Rose said, still looking around.

"It's Cardiff."

Rose's smiled faded. "Oh."

Allanara snorted. "What's wrong with Cardiff?"

"Nothing." Rose said. "Cardiff is very...nice."

"Uh-huh, that was convincing." Allanara said sarcastically. "And as for you," she added, turning to the Doctor. "The wrong year again? It's hard to believe you've been flying that thing for so long. Also, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt that you didn't purposely get the year wrong because I picked it."

"He wouldn't do that." Rose said.

"Yes, he would." Allanara retorted.

"Yes, I would." the Doctor admitted. "But I didn't. It was an honest mistake."

"You certainly make a lot of 'honest mistakes'." Allanara snapped.

"Oh, you are really unpleasant to be around, you know that?"

"Oh, shut up, both of you!" Rose interrupted. "Honestly, it't like being with a couple of five-year-olds. Badly behaved five-year-olds."

Suddenly they heard a scream from inside the theater they were in front of. The Doctor grinned. "That's more like it." he said, throwing the newspaper behind him and running into the theater. Rose and Allanara followed him.

Inside the theater, the audience was panicking. Everybody was fighting to get out. The three time travelers looked around for whatever had caused the panic. "What happened?" Allanara asked.

"I don't know." the Doctor replied, looking around.

"There!" Rose gasped, pointing. An old woman was sitting in the middle of the seats, and was glowing blue.

"Go check it out. Allanara, you're with me." the Doctor grabbed Allanara's hand and pulled her onto the stage while Rose ran into the seats.

The blue glow shot out of the old woman and flew around the room. "Incredible!" Allanara shouted. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know." the Doctor replied. Then after a moment he said, "Gas. It's made of gas."

The man who had been on the stage came hurrying forward. "What on earth are you doing?" he demanded angrily. "This is not funny, sir, not funny at all!"

"It's not supposed to be funny!" Allanara yelled back. "Who are you?"

"Where's Rose?" the Doctor asked suddenly. "Allanara, where's Rose?"

"You told her to go investigate the old woman." Allanara replied, not looking away from the other man.

"The old woman's gone, Allanara."

"What?" Allanara whirled around and saw that he was right. Somebody had moved the old woman. "Empliad!" she shouted.

"Language!" the Doctor scolded. "Come on, we have to find her." he jumped off the stage, and Allanara followed.

"Now wait just one minute!" the other man yelled, and followed them.

The Doctor and Allanara got outside. "Do you see her?" the Doctor asked.

"There!" Allanara said. "That man put her in the carriage." she pointed to where an older man was shutting Rose into the back of a carriage.

"Stop that coach!" the Doctor shouted. He jumped into the back of another carriage. "Come on Chameleon. You, driver, follow that coach."

"Do not listen to him!" the man from the theater followed Allanara inside. "I will not permit you to still my carriage!"

"Your carriage?" Allanara repeated.

"Yes, my carriage!"

"Look, sir, my friend is in grave danger." the Doctor said.

"What did you say your name was again?" Allanara asked.

"Dickens." the man said. "Charles Dickens."

The Doctor and Allanara both stopped and looked at him. "Get out." they said together.

"I beg your pardon?" Charles Dickens asked angrily.

"Charles Dickens? The Charles Dickens?" the Doctor asked.

"I...I suppose so..."

"Author of A Christmas Carol and Great Expectations and A Tale of Two Cities and all that?" Allanara asked.

"Yes."

"Ha!" the Doctor cried, looking absolutely thrilled. "What an honor to meet you sir. I've read all your books, I loved them. I'm your biggest fan!"

"I fail to see what a device to cool oneself has to do with it." Dickens said.

The Doctor and Allanara glanced at each other. "No, it means like a fanatic. I enjoy your work very much."

"A little too much." Allanara grumbled. "First time he read A Tale of Two Cities he marched around for two days yelling 'Listen to the echoing footsteps, Allanara! Listen to the footsteps! It was the best of time, it was the worst of times!'."

"Listen, my friend is in a lot of trouble and I can't let anything happen to her." the Doctor said. "Please, we need to follow that carriage."

Dickens looked at him for a moment. Then he called to the driver. "You heard the man. Follow that coach!"

"There's a good man, Charlie!" the Doctor cried.

"Nobody calls me Charlie." Dickens said.

"But-"

"Oh, shut up!" Allanara shouted. "Honestly, I can barely stand being around you." she rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "Men." she muttered.

"I heard that." the Doctor said.

"Good."

**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **

The Doctor knocked on the door to the funeral home where the carriage had stopped. Allanara and Dickens were standing behind him. A young woman opened the door. "I'm sorry, we're closed."

"Closed?" Allanara repeated.

"You can't be closed!" Dickens cried. "The dead don't die on schedule!"

"I know my friend is in there." the Doctor said. "I saw you take her."

"There is nobody here, sir."

Suddenly there was a scream inside. "That's her." the Doctor said, and ran past the servant girl into the house. Allanara ran after him, followed by a cautious Dickens. The girl followed them, insisting all the while that they leave. The owner of the funeral home stopped them in the hall. "Where is my friend?" the Doctor demanded.

"She's not here!" the owner insisted.

"Then how do you know that it's a she?" Allanara asked.

There was another scream from behind the door they were standing next to. "That's her." the Doctor said again. "Allanara?" Allanara smashed the lock with her foot and the door popped open. "Thank you." the Doctor said, and ran inside. Rose was being attack by a corpse glowing with the same blue light that they had seen around the old lady in the theater.

The Doctor pulled Rose away. Allanara looked at the corpses in fascination. "What are they?" she asked.

"Oh my Lord!" Dickens gasped.

"Hi." the Doctor said to Rose.

"Hi." she replied. She glanced behind her. "Who's your friend?"

"Charles Dickens." the Doctor replied.

Rose glanced again. "Ok."

"Help us." the corpses said. Allanara caught the Doctor's eye, and he shook his head. "We need your help." the ghost-like beings then came out of the corpses and disappeared into the gas lamps.

**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **

"Tea, Miss?" the servant girl, Gwyneth, offered, handing Allanara a cup.

"Thank you." Allanara said, taking it. "Um, you don't mind if I take this horrid coat off, do you?"

"Oh, please go ahead, Miss." Gwyneth said with a small smile. Allanara smiled back and took off the coat the Doctor had made her wear. Gwyneth gasped. "For shame, Miss. How can you go about in such clothes?"

"Oh, give it a few centuries." Allanara said. "Everyone'll be dressed like this." she paused. "I'm Allanara, by the way. You don't have to call me miss. Nobody else ever does."

Gwyneth smiled again. "Thank you, Mi-" she broke off when Allanara raised her eyebrows. "Allanara, I mean. Thank you Allanara."

Allanara smiled and walked over to where the Doctor was watching Rose yell at Mr. Sneed, the owner of the funeral home. "First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands have a quick wander, you dirty old man!" The Doctor laughed, and even Allanara grinned.

"I will not be spoken to like this!" Mr. Sneed said, but Rose just kept going.

"Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And as if that ain't enough, you go off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!"

"It's not me, it's this house!" Mr. Sneed yelled. Everyone stopped to stare at him. "It always had a reputation." Mr. Sneed admitted. "Haunted. But I never had much trouble until a few months back. And then the stiffs..." he caught Dickens eye, "...I mean, the dearly departed started getting restless."

"Tommyrot." Dickens said.

"You witnessed it!" Mr. Sneed cried.

"Come on, Charles, you must admit there isn't much of another explanation." Allanara said.

"I saw nothing more than an illusion." Dickens said firmly. Allanara huffed with frustration.

"How can you write as many books as you have and yet have so little imagination? I mean, the odds of two people who look so much alike that they're able to switch places before an execution without people questioning it being the same age and actually meeting each other are astronomical, but that's the main plot point of one of your books. How can you have enough imagination to make tell me that is realistic but that the concept of ghosts is ridiculous?"

"My stories are exactly that: stories! Here we are talking about actual reality. And the real world is something quite different."

"I disagree." Allanara insisted. "What would be the point of living if there were no mysteries of the world? We cannot presume to understand everything. You say there is a strict, defined line between fantasy and reality. But where does fantasy come from? Fantasy is the result of dreaming about worlds that we don't understand. But that fact is, Mr. Dickens, that we wouldn't revel in it the way we do if some small part of us didn't believe it could be real. Where is the line between fantasy and reality, if you're so sure one exists? There's so much the human race doesn't know, there's so much that even I don't presume to understand...how can you tell me with absolute certainty that ghosts are only the stuff of nightmares? To say that there is no chance of there being anything out there beyond our definition of reality would be arrogance. If you ask me, it exists until you can prove to me it doesn't."

Dickens stood up. "I refuse to sit here and listen to this absolute nonsense." he said, and left the room.

Allanara sighed and left the room as well.

**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **

Allanara walked into the back room where Rose was helping Gwyneth. Rose glanced up when she walked in. "Hi Allanara." she said. She returned to her conversation with Gwyneth. "So, did you go to school, or what?"

"Of course I did, Miss." Gwyneth replied. "I went every Sunday, good and proper."

"Only once a week?" Rose asked.

"We did sums and everything." she paused, then went on, "To be honest, I hated every second of it."

Rose laughed. "Me too." she looked at Allanara. "What about you, Ally? Did you go to school?"

Allanara blinked, surprised by the sudden use of "Ally", which nobody called her. "Of course I did. In a little town near London before my parents died, and on Staliance afterwards."

Gwyneth smiled. "Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own." she giggled.

Rose giggled as well. "Oh, I did plenty of that. My mate Shareen and I used to sneak out and go look at boys."

Gwyneth stopped laughing abruptly. "Well, I don't know much about that, Miss."

"Oh, come on, there must be somebody." Rose insisted. "Allanara?"

Allanara rolled her eyes. "I haven't had time to look at boys or girls in years. I'm me, remember?"

"Well..." Gwyneth began shyly, "There is this one boy, he delivers bread from the bakery. He has such a nice smile."

"Oh, I love a nice smile." Rose said. "Nice smile, nice bum."

"Well I have never heard the like!" Gwyneth cried.

"Rose, it's 1869." Allanara scolded.

"Ask him out." Rose said, ignoring Allanara. "Give him a cup of tea or something. It's a start."

"It's strange, Miss." Gwyneth said with a small laugh. "You have all the clothes and the breeding, yet you talk like some sort of wild thing." Allanara laughed. Gwyneth looked at her. "And you, in those strange clothes with such strange ideas. And no respect for your elders, like the Doctor or Mr. Dickens."

"Maybe we are different." Rose said. "Maybe that's a good need something in your life other than Mr. Sneed."

"Oh, now, that's not fair Miss." Gwyneth responded. "Mr. Sneed is not so bad. He's been very good to me, taking me in. I lost my parents to the flu when I was twelve."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rose said.

"Thank you, Miss. But I'll see them again someday. They're waiting for me. I'll sit with them up in paradise." she smiled at the thought. "Perhaps your parents are up there as well, miss Allanara." she said kindly, looking at Allanara. "And your father, Miss." she added to Rose.

"Yeah, maybe." Rose said. Then she realized something. "How did you know he was dead?"

"Your father is dead?" Allanara asked in surprise.

Gwyneth looked uncomfortable. "The Doctor must have mentioned it."

"But I didn't think the Doctor even knew about that. Allanara didn't." Rose said, frowning. "He died years ago."

"But you've been thinking about him." Gwyneth said suddenly. "Now more than ever. You've come so far...from London. I've seen London in pictures but never like that."

"Gwyneth?" Allanara said suddenly, stepping forward. Gwyneth was staring at Rose, transfixed.

Gwyneth continued talking. "So many people, walking around half naked, for shame. And large metal boxes racing up and down the streets. And you have seen so much...and yet so much to come...the darkness...the big Bad Wolf!" she gasped and stumbled backward. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Miss."

"It's alright." Rose said, glancing at Allanara, who was looking at Gwyneth with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Does that happen often, Gwyneth?" she asked.

"Ever since I was a little girl." Gwyneth whimpered. "My mother, she said I had the sight. She told me to hide it."

"But lately it's been getting stronger." a voice behind them said. All three girls turned around and saw the Doctor standing in the doorway.

"Yes sir." Gwyneth replied. "Visions in my head. I've tried consulting spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts."

"Good." the Doctor said. "Then you can tell us what to do."

"What to do for what, sir?"

The Doctor smiled. "We're going to have a seance. Come on, let's fetch Charlie and Mr. Sneed."

Rose and Allanara followed them out of the pantry. Rose remembered something from their previous conversation. "Boy or girls?" she asked.

Allanara smiled slyly. "I'm very flexible with that kind of a thing." she said. "Very, very flexible." and she walked on, leaving a rather surprised Rose behind her.

**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **

The Doctor, Allanara, Rose, Gwyneth, Dickens, and Mr. Sneed all sat around a table. "This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. We must join hands." Gwyneth said.

"I cannot take part in this." Dickens said.

"Humbug? Come on, keep an open mind." the Doctor said.

"This is exactly the kind of mockery I strive to unmask." Dickens said. "Seances, ha. Nothing more than luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing."

Gwyneth looked at the floor. Allanara reached over and laid a hand on her shoulder, glaring at Dickens. "Now don't upset her." the Doctor said. "I love a happy medium."

Allanara bit back a laugh and Rose said, "I can't believe you just said that."

The Doctor smiled. "Sit down, we might need you."

Dickens began, "But-"

"Sit down, old man." Allanara snapped. Dickens look appalled, but obeyed nonetheless.

"Good man." the Doctor said. "Now, Gwyneth, reach out."

They all joined hands. "Speak to us. Are you there?" Dickens rolled his eyes, and Allanara kicked him. "Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden."

Allanara shivered. She could hear a whispering somewhere. "Can you hear that?" Rose asked.

"Nothing can happen." Dickens insisted.

"No, Rose is right." Allanara said. "There are voices coming from...coming from somewhere..."

"I can see them." Gwyneth said. She was becoming surrounded by a blue glow. Shapes began to rise up above their heads, blue ghost like creatures.

The others voices began to fade from Allanara's hearing. All she could see were the creatures, and everyone else was just a blur in the background. "I can see them too." she gasped.

"We are the Gelth." a voice said, but she couldn't tell if it was in the room or in her head. "Please, you must help us. Our world was destroyed in the Time War, the devastating Time War. There are only a few of us left. We need bodies. Please, you must help us. Pity the girl. Pity us."

Allanara felt herself fall. Her head hit something hard, and she passed out.

**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **

_Ellie hardly dared look up. Not because she was worried somebody would pass by and realize she didn't belong there, but because if she looked at the Doctor in that ridiculous disguise again, she would burst out laughing and never be able to stop. "I'm not sure this is going to work." she hissed just loud enough for him to hear as she leaned over the bucket. _

_"Nonsense." the Third Doctor replied, equally as quiet. "You make a very convincing cleaning maid. Don't take that the wrong way."_

_"It's not me I'm worried about, Doctor, it's you." Ellie said. "You are many things, Doctor, but a woman is not one of them."_

_"As long as I keep my head down and stay out of the way I should be able to pass as a cleaning woman."_

_Ellie sighed. "If you say so."_

_"Shh, someone's coming." they busied themselves with cleaning the window as footsteps came down the hall._

_"What's all the fuss?" a familiar voice asked. Ellie smiled to herself as UNIT Captain Mike Yates walked past. He was undercover as a business man here for this mission. The Doctor started writing something in the soap on the window._

_Mike and the security guard he was with stopped by the lift. "Oh, some milkman. Wandering around where he shouldn't be." the guard said in response to Mike's question. Ellie winced at the thought of their failed previous disguise. "They'll find him." _

_At that moment, Mike turned around. Ellie crouched down again and the Doctor moved over and pointed to the message he had written in the soap. Get rid of him. Mike looked surprised and glanced at Ellie, who waved from her spot on the floor._

_The doors to the lift opened. "Ok?" the guard asked, turning to look at Mike. The Doctor quickly wiped the message off the window. Mike stared at them a moment longer before stepping into the lift with the guard. _

_"Oh, I've forgotten my case." he said suddenly, and hurried out of the lift just as the doors closed. "I'll join you downstairs." he called as the doors closed. Then turned around and grinned with such a delighted look on his face that Ellie had to giggle as she straightened up. _

_He approached them casually. "Don't say one word." the Doctor said in an unnaturally high voice. Ellie and Mike avoided eye contact, because they both knew if they looked at each other they'd start laughing. _

_"I like your handbag." Mike said politely, looking at the bucket the Doctor was holding._

_"Do you?" the Doctor asked. "Well watch out I don't slosh you with it." he thrust it at Mike, who gasped slightly in surprise and he grabbed it. "Now, where can we talk?"_

_"In my office." Mike replied. He ushered the other two down the hall and into a small office. The Doctor shut the door while Mike turned to Ellie. "Had some trouble getting in, did we?" he asked with a teasing smile._

_"It was the Doctor's fault!" Ellie insisted. _

_"Where's Andrew?"_

_"Helping the Brigadier. Only the Doctor and I snuck in."_

_"Are you ok?"_

_Ellie smirked. "Are you?"_

_"Watch your snark, Alien Girl." Mike said affectionately, using his pet name for her. He kissed her before turning to the Doctor. _

_"Alright, Captain Yates, what have you found out?" the Doctor asked._

_"Well clearly Global Chemicals is responsible for the trouble at the pit." Mike began._

_"Yes, yes, that's obvious, but have you been able to get a hold of any of the waste?"_

_"That'd be like stealing the crime jewels." _

_"Can you get a hold of the formula?" Ellie asked._

_"Not much chance." Mike replied. "But we could try."_

_"Where's it kept?" the Doctor asked._

_"Everything important is isolated on the top floor." Mike explained. "There's a special lift at the end of the block." he pulled out a notepad and drew a quick map. "It works with some sort of key but the Director is the only person who's got one." he handed the Doctor the map. _

_"Well done, Captain Yates, this could prove absolutely vital."_

_"There's one other thing." Mike said. "The Director isn't the real boss. He takes his instructions from someone else."_

_"Really?" Ellie asked with interest._

_"Who?" the Doctor asked._

_"Whoever lives on the top floor." Mike replied. _

_"Someone's coming!" Ellie cried. Mike handed Ellie the bucket and ran over to his desk to grab his case while the Doctor and Ellie started cleaning the file cabinets._

_Two men walked into the office. "Ah, Mr. Yates, we were looking for you." the first one said._

_"You said you had to get a case?" the second man said. It was the security guard who'd been with him before._

_"Yes, here it is." Mike said. "I'm ready now."_

_"Good." the first man said. As they all left the room, the first man turned around to look at the Doctor and Ellie. "How is it, Doris?"_

_Panic clenched up in Ellie's stomach as the Doctor said, in his fake voice, "Oh, it's very, very good, lovely." The man nodded and shut the door._

_Ellie sighed in relief and rested her head against the cabinet. "I hate you." she said._

The scene faded. Allanara could hear voices now coming from somewhere nearby. "It was my fault. I should have realized that with her being a Stareen, she's naturally more sensitive to psychic energy. It must have been too much for her."

"She got quite a bump on the head from hitting the table the way she did when she fell."

Allanara opened her eyes. She was lying on some cushions laid across the table. The Doctor and Mr. Sneed were watching her. She slowly sat up. Her head was throbbing. "What happened?" she asked.

"How do you feel?" Mr. Sneed asked.

"I'll live." Allanara groaned.

"You passed out during the seance." the Doctor told her. "You hit your head pretty hard on the table when you fell. Your connection with psychic energy overwhelmed you when Gwyneth contacted the Gelth. I should have made you wait in the other room."

"Pfft. Not a chance." she slowly got to her feet. "Did you manage to talk to these Gelth things?"

"Yeah." the Doctor replied solemnly. "Their species was destroyed in the Time War. They want to use dead corpses as bodies so they have a corporeal form again."

"You can't let them do that." Rose said. Allanara looked around and saw Rose sitting with Gwyneth, who looked as though she had also passed out during the seance.

"Why not?" the Doctor asked. "The dead have no use for them. It's like recycling."

Rose stood up. "Those were living people. We should respect them!"

"Do you carry a donor card?" the Doctor asked coolly.

Rose faltered. "That's...that's different."

"You're right, it is different. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home."

"Do it." Allanara said. The Doctor looked at her. "Let them take what they want. Gwyneth can be a bridge for them."

"I know." the Doctor replied.

"You're not using her!" Rose yelled.

"Excuse me," Gwyneth said suddenly. Everyone turned to her. "But don't I get a say, Miss?"

"You don't understand what's going on." Rose insisted.

"You would say that, Miss." Gwyneth told her. "Because that's how it is in your head. That you think I'm stupid."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. I've seen them. The angels need my help." she looked at the Doctor. "What do I have to do?"

"You don't have to do anything." the Doctor told her.

"They've been calling to me for help." Gwyneth said. "I have to help them."

Allanara nodded and turned to Mr. Sneed. "We need to find the weakest part of the house. Where do the most corpses get recalled to life?" she asked, catching Dickens's eye, who simply rolled his eyes and looked away.

"The morgue." Mr. Sneed answered after a moment.

Allanara and the Doctor looked at each other. "We're going to the morgue." the Doctor said.

**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **

Allanara held her breath as Gwyneth stepped under the arch in the morgue. "What happens now?" she asked. No sooner had she asked then the Gelth appeared in the air, flying around them. "Never mind."

"Once you taken over the corpses," the Doctor said, "I'll take you somewhere safe where you can build your own bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, understand?"

"Doctor!" Allanara screamed suddenly. A possessed corpse and grabbed Mr. Sneed from behind. Rose grabbed Allanara's arm and pulled her away. Mr. Sneed choked, and then the blue light filled him too.

Abruptly, the Gelth swarmed the room, suddenly looking much more malevolent than before. "What are you doing?" the Doctor shouted.

"Oh God." Allanara whispered. "We had it wrong...we got it all wrong..."

"I'm sorry, Doctor!" Dickens yelled, and ran out of the room.

"Oh, you're a lot of help!" Allanara shouted after him.

"Ally, I think we have bigger problems." Rose said.

The three of them were being backed into the corner. "I tried to help you." the Doctor said. "I pitied you!"

"We don't want your pity!" the Gelth hissed. "Only your bodies!"

"You said there were only a few of you." Allanara said.

"A few billion." the Gleth responded.

"Empliad." Allanara groaned.

"Language!" the Doctor cried. He grabbed the gate that closed off a small section of the room and slammed it shut as the corpses came for them.

"I can't die." Rose said. "I can't die here, I haven't even been born yet!" she looked at the Doctor. "Right?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry. Time isn't linear. You were born in the Twentieth century and are going to die in Nineteenth, and it's all my fault."

Rose shook her head slowly. "No. No, I wanted to come."

"It's still pretty much his fault." Allanara said.

"Shut up!" the Doctor cried. "What about me? I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five! I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party! And now I'm going to die in a dungeon." a moment later he added in disgust, "In Cardiff." A smile flickered across Allanara's face, despite the circumstances.

"We'll go out fighting, yeah?" Rose said. She took his hand.

Allanara rolled her eyes. One of the corpses jumped for her, making the gate rattle. She shrieked and grabbed the Doctor's arm. He and Rose both smiled. "Never speak of this to anyone." Allanara mumbled.

"I don't think we'll be able to." Rose pointed out.

"Doctor!" a voice suddenly shouted.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" the Doctor cried.

"Turn off the flames, turn up the gas! Flood the place!"

"What?" Allanara asked.

"So we choke to death instead?" Rose cried.

"No, no he's right!" the Doctor cried excitedly. "Increase the gas, pull the creatures out of the corpses!"

Allanara nodded slowly, understanding. "Gas. Right, got it." she reached over and pulled the gas pip off the wall, filling the room even faster.

"Good girl!" the Doctor laughed.

The was a noise like people screaming as the Gelth were forced out of the corpses. "Hurry!" Dickens cried.

"What about Gwyneth?" Rose asked.

"I'll take care of her." the Doctor promised.

"Well what are you going to do?" Allanara asked.

"These creatures have to be destroyed. This room is full of gas." he pulled a box of matches out of his pocket. "I won't let anything happen to Gwyneth, Rose, I promise. Now go. Charlie, make sure she gets out of here." Dickens nodded and pulled Rose out of the room. The Doctor looked at Allanara. "You too."

"But-"

"GO!" the Doctor shouted. Allanara nodded and ran out of the room. She followed Rose and Dickens through the house and out the door. As she went outside, she glanced behind her and saw the Doctor running after her.

"Doctor?" she called.

"Get down!" he shouted, and slammed into her, knocking her to the ground and sheltering her just as the building exploded behind them. Allanara squeezed her eyes shut as it went up in flames. She opened them again as she felt the Doctor get up. "Sorry." he said.

She sat up. "Thanks." she said breathlessly.

He studied her for a moment. "Don't mention it." he said, and helped her to her feet.

Rose and Dickens hurried over. "Where's Gwyneth?" Rose asked. The Doctor gave her a sad look. Allanara understood and looked at the floor. Rose understood as well. "She didn't make it." she whispered.

"There was nothing I could do." the Doctor said sadly. "She was already gone. I think she was dead the moment the stood underneath that archway."

Allanara watched the building burn. "She closed the rift." she said. "She saved the world."

The four of them walked to where the TARDIS was waiting. "Well, Charlie Boy." the Doctor said. "Good work. I just have to go into my...shed."

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked Dickens.

"I have no time to waste." Dickens said. "I'm going to get a coach and go to London to spend Christmas with my family. And then I have lots of writing to do. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still needs an ending. Perhaps the killer wasn't his uncle after all. Perhaps the real killer was not of this world. Because you were right, Miss Allanara." he turned to her. "There is no line between fantasy and reality. We need that fantasy to remain inspired about the world."

Allanara gave him a small smile. "Happy to be of service."

Dickens paused, then turned to the Doctor. "There's just one thing I never worked out, Doctor. Who are you?"

The Doctor simply smiled and opened the TARDIS door. Rose followed him. Allanara turned back to Dickens one more time. "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, hey Charlie?" she said, and walked into the TARDIS.

"What is your obsession with A Tale of Two Cities?" Rose asked.

"That's the one he made me read." Allanara replied, nodding to the Doctor. "That and Great Expectations."

"Doctor," Rose said after a moment, "If he does write about this, won't that change the future?"

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "Soon it will be 1870. The year he dies. Sorry."

"The Mystery of Edwin Drood was never finished." Allanara said. "He died while he was writing it. No one ever knew how it was supposed to end."

"Except us." Rose said, looking slightly awed.

A smile flickered across Allanara's face. "Except us." she agreed.

"Let's give him one last surprise." the Doctor said. "He's still standing outside." And without another word, they dematerialized, leaving a very amazed Dickens staring after them in the snow.

**Ok, I might have gone a bit overboard with the A Tale of Two Cities references. We just had to read that in school, so it was fresh in my mind. The flashback scene was from The Green Death (1973). My writing time is extremely limited these days, but I'm going to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Winter break starts in about two weeks, and then I'll have lots more time. Until then, please, please review!**


	4. Aliens of London

**Chapter 4: Aliens of London.**  
**Sorry for the long wait, I had some trouble with this one. I'm quite pleased with it in the end, though. I think this turned out quite well. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**  
Allanara stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around at the rather boring London landscape. She sighed and leaned again the wall of the TARDIS, watching her traveling companions as they joined her.  
"How long's it been since I left?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor.  
"Twelve hours." the Doctor replied.  
"Twelve hours?" Rose repeated, laughing. "Wow. Ok, just wait a moment. I just want to say hi to her."  
They were outside Powell Estate, where Rose lived. Rose wanted to say hello to her mum before they started their next adventure. Allanara didn't understand why. The Doctor claimed it had something to do with, "emotions and sentiment" and he "didn't expect you to understand, you heartless, emotionless machine".  
"What are you going to tell her?" the Doctor asked.  
"Oh, just that I went to the year five billion and got back in twelve hours." Rose teased. The Doctor laughed, while Allanara rolled her eyes. "No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you in a minute. Don't go off without me!" she called over her shoulder as she headed towards her place.  
"Wouldn't dream of it!" the Doctor called after her. He looked at Allanara, who was looking back at him. "What?"  
"When's the wedding?" Allanara asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Shut up, you."  
"We aren't leaving without her, are we?" Allanara asked after a moment.  
"No." the Doctor gave her a rather surprised look. "I'm surprised you care. I didn't think you liked her."  
"I don't like her, I like having someone to keep you occupied." Allanara returned icily.  
The Doctor simply smiled to himself and turned away, walking casually across the plaza. Allanara sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head against the side of the TARDIS. She had a headache. Not a bad one, just an annoying, lack-of-sleep induced dull ache that made her head spin like she'd been in a car too long. But lack of sleep wasn't the only reason, and she knew it full well.  
Stareen's had visions sometimes. It wasn't an incredibly unusual occurrence, particularly for someone with her level of power. But in her case, things were a little different. It was part of the Doctor's control over her as her guard while she was a prisoner. The necklace she wore, which was connected to the bracelet he was wearing, not only kept her from wandering too far off, but also controlled every last bit of her power. She couldn't do anything without his say-so. And he never gave her approval for anything, accept in really extreme circumstances, like when she was burned while blowing up the Nestenes.  
Psychic power was a slightly different matter, of course. She couldn't control it. It had never been voluntary. It hadn't happened very often in the old days, just every once and a while. But after the Doctor restricted her, it stopped all together. She never had even a whisper of a vision. Not until the other day. He had let her heal herself, something she could do to more minor wounds. It was the first power she had been allowed in ages. It had triggered something inside her. And now it wouldn't stop. Four visions of her parents. She couldn't explain it.  
And it wasn't jus the fact that she was having visions that made her uncomfortable. It was the fact that it was...them. She had never had visions like that before. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. Her parents deaths were a very sensitive subject. She had never really gotten over it. Having dreams about them wasn't going to help. Then again, the idea of seeing them again wasn't entirely unwelcome.  
There was also the fact that they were taking so much out of her. She figured it was because it hadn't happened in a while. Her body and her mind weren't used to the strain. If they kept happening, she could probably endure eventually without passing out. But it was a lot worse than she remembered. She didn't know what was going on, not really. But she knew someone who might. And just this once, she decided to swallow her pride. "Doctor," she began, "I need your-"  
She was cut off by the Doctor running past her, looking horrified. Alarmed, she ran after him. "Problem." the Doctor said.  
"What happened?" Allanara gasped. The Doctor shoved a flyer into her hands. She looked at it, and swore. "You idiot!" she screamed, and kept running after him. Her personal problems would have to wait.  
They burst into Rose's apartment, where Rose was talking to her mother. "I was wrong." the Doctor gasped as Rose turned to look at him. "It's not twelve hours. It's twelve months. You've been gone for a year."  
**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **  
Allanara might have found the situation amusing had it not involved her being questioned by the police. Law enforcement tended to make her uneasy. Too much time spent running from it, the Doctor said.  
Rose was sitting in a chair in her living room, looking upset. Her mother was shouting furiously, with a police officer occasionally interrupting to ask questions. The Doctor was trying to explain the situation away, something he was doing a less than admirable job of. Allanara was watching, trying to avoid attention as much a possible.  
"A whole year!" Jackie yelled. "I thought you were dead! And where have you been? Traveling! That's all she'll say." she added to the officer. "Traveling."  
"Well I was." Rose insisted.  
"With your passport still in the drawer?"  
"Passport?" Allanara asked the Doctor. He shrugged her off.  
"I'm sorry." Rose said. "I meant to phone, I just...forgot."  
"For a year? You forgot for a year?" Jackie cried.  
"I'm afraid this is my fault." the Doctor interrupted. "I sort of employed Rose."  
Allanara couldn't resist. "She's his companion." she said. The Doctor shot her a dirty look.  
"When you say companion," the officer began, "is this a sexual relationship?"  
"No!" Rose and the Doctor cried at the same time, while Allanara started laughing quietly, still attempting to avoid attention by muffling her laughter.  
"And what about her?" the officer asked, pointing to Allanara, who stopped laughing immediately. "What is your relationship with her?"  
"She's my...uh...niece." the Doctor lied. Allanara raised her eyebrows. That was a new one.  
"So your relationship with her is not sexual either?"  
"No, I just said she's my niece. What kind a horrible person do you take me for?"  
"Well if wouldn't surprise me!" Jackie cried shrilly. "You come in here all charm a smiles and the next thing I know my daughter has disappeared. What'd you do, find her on the internet? Did you kidnap the other one from her parents too?"  
"I-" the Doctor began, but was cut off by Jackie slapping him across the face. Allanara clapped her hand over her mouth in shock, catching Rose's eye as she giggled uncontrollably.  
"I think we're done here." the officer said. "I don't have enough evidence to arrest this man, Mrs. Tyler. Call me if you find anything more." He got up and left.  
Jackie turned to the three of them. "You two," she said, pointing at the Doctor and Allanara. "I want you out of my house."  
"No, Mum!" Rose cried. "Let them stay!"  
"Why should I? They kidnapped you!"  
"No they didn't!" Rose said, standing up. "I wanted to go with them. It was voluntary. So lay off them!"  
There was silence for a few moments after this announcement. Finally Jackie sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Why should I care? I'm only your mother." she turned and walked away.  
Rose looked at the Doctor and Allanara. "Sorry about that."  
"No, it's my fault." the Doctor said.  
"I'm enjoying myself." Allanara said with a smile.  
The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go steal some candy from small children? That's the kind of thing you like to do, isn't it?"  
Allanara looked affronted. "I've never stolen candy from children. You don't know me at all." she turned and started toward the door, then paused and looked back. "I'd much rather kick some adorable puppies."  
"You're a horrible person. Get out of poor Rose's house."  
Allanara scowled, suddenly annoyed. "Gladly." she said, and stormed out. She wandered around Powell Estate for a few minutes until she found herself on the roof. She had a decent view of the Thames and Big Ben. She sat down and looked out at the city below her.  
Without really thinking about what she was doing, she reached up to her neck and hooked her finger around a second chain, hidden underneath her restraint necklace. She pulled a different necklace out from where it was tucked under her clothes. This one was gold, and had a small pendent with a star engraved on it. It was a right of all Stareens to have a star amulet. Even though she hadn't been born on a Stareen planet, Ellie and Andrew had ensured she had one when she was born. Stareens considered their amulets their most prized possessions. It was supposed to represent your soul, who you are, the most intimate layer of your personality. Often they were exchanged between a couple as a sign of devotion. Ellie and Andrew, for example, had exchanged theirs after they got married. After that, she wore his and he wore hersA. Allanara had long since given up most Stareen traditions, but she kept this one. This one was special.  
"You know, not all of our conversations have to end with you storming out the door."  
Allanara sighed and tucked the amulet under her clothes again. "What do you want, Doctor?"  
The Doctor walked over and sat down next to her. "Nothing. Rose is talking with her mother and I thought I'd come see what you were doing."  
"Nothing of interest to you." Allanara said.  
The Doctor looked at her. "Are you ok?"  
"Of course I am." Allanara said, not returning his look. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You've been acting odd."  
"Hmm, must be you getting to me at last."  
"This isn't a joke, Allanara!" the Doctor insisted. "I'm concerned about you."  
"Why?" Allanara spat, glaring at him. "Trying to clear your conscience for what you did to my parents?"  
The Doctor's expression darkened briefly, but he quickly returned to looking worried. "If something is wrong, Allanara, you can tell me." he reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch and jumped up.  
"No!" she cried. "Nothing is wrong, ok? And even if it was, why would I go to you? You're not my family. I don't need your help and I don't need you!"  
"Allanara, your being childish."  
"What would you know about me as a child?"  
She was met with silence. The Doctor looked at the floor, and she turned away. "I'm sorry." the Doctor said quietly.  
"I know."  
They didn't speak again until Rose came up to join them. "Am I interrupting?" she asked.  
"No." the Doctor said. "Trying to have a conversation with this one is like talking to a rock."  
Rose sat down next to him. "Mum's cooled down now." she said. "She's still angry, but I don't think she'll kill you."  
"That's comforting." the Doctor said.  
After a moments, Rose said, "She slapped you." Allanara started giggling again, and the Doctor almost smiled at the sound of her laughter, which he noticed he was starting to hear more often.  
"Nine hundred years of time and space travel, and I've never been slapped by somebody's mother." he said.  
Allanara turned around to look at them. "You've been slapped by my mother." she pointed out.  
"Yeah, but that was before she was your mother." the Doctor argued. "She was my friend long before she was your mother."  
"Your face!" Rose laughed.  
"It hurt!" the Doctor cried defensively. Allanara started laughing again and had to sit down. He nudged her with his foot in annoyance.  
"Are you really that old?" Rose asked after a moment. "Nine hundred years?"  
"Yeah." the Doctor said. "Time Lords live a long time. Stareens do too. They age slowly, so they remain the appearance and condition of one age for a very long time. Allanara looks like she's twenty one, and she's looked that way for a while."  
Rose sighed. "Mum's right, we have quite the age gap."  
"Are you going to stay?" the Doctor asked.  
"I don't know." Rose admitted. "I don't know if I can leave Mum like that again."  
"Well she's not coming with us."  
"Oh god." Allanara said. Rose laughed.  
"No." she agreed. Her smile slowly faded. "I can never tell anyone, can I?" she said.  
"I wouldn't recommend it, no." Allanara said.  
"There's a whole world out there, and I'm the only one on Earth who'll ever know."  
No sooner had she said the words when there was a loud noise behind them. All three of them turned to see a spaceship drop out of the sky and come hurtling towards them. The Doctor pulled both girls to the floor as the ship went right over their heads and continued in a steady descent. Allanara slowly got to her feet as she watched. She gasped, "It's going to hit-"  
Her prediction came true before she had even finished it. The ship crashed into Big Ben, practically destroying the face of the clock, before finally landing with a splash in the Thames. The three time travelers, all on their feet now, watched in awe. "Oh that's just not fair." Rose said.  
"That was...awesome." Allanara said after a moment.  
The Doctor laughed. "Come on, let's get a closer look!" he cried, grabbing both of their hands and running towards the stairs.  
The trio ran through the streets of London until they reached the Thames. When they got there, however, it was blocked off by soldiers. The Doctor groaned. "History being written, and I can't even see it!"  
"Did you know this was going to happen?" Rose asked.  
"Nope." the Doctor said cheerfully. "This is what I travel for, Rose. To see history happening right before my eyes. Well, you know, when I can actually see it."  
"You've got the TARDIS." Rose pointed out. "Can't you just materialize behind the barrier."  
The Doctor shook his head. "Too risky. They'll be on guard, with this all happening. They'll see us."  
Allanara suddenly grabbed the Doctor's shoulders and hoisted herself above his head so she could see better. The Doctor cried out in surprise. "Just a sec." Allanara told him.  
"Chameleon!" he cried, pushing her off his back.  
"UNIT." she said. "I can get you in."  
"No, no, no, no, no, no." the Doctor told her. "I'm not letting you break in to UNIT."  
"I wouldn't have to break in."  
"Why not? What other option is there?"  
Allanara suddenly blushed bright red. "Never mind."  
The Doctor crossed his arms. "Allanara Susan Jamie Chameleon, you tell me right now."  
"Well...you know that rather long period of time while I was on the run that you couldn't find me?"  
"You mean the quiet five years of your life?"  
"Actually, it was longer for me."  
The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "How long?"  
"It's not important."  
"Allanara."  
She looked at the floor. "Seven years." she said quietly.  
"Seven years?" the Doctor cried. "What were you doing for seven years?"  
"Hiding. Well, not very well, apparently. But I, uh, I was on Earth. And I sort of...took a job...with UNIT."  
"UNIT hired you?"  
"I wasn't known on Earth!" Allanara cried defensively. "I never made it to this planet in the glory days, remember? To them I was just an alien who was willing to take an advisor job, which sounds pretty good to them. Not to mention that the name Chameleon means something at UNIT. They still talk about Mum and Dad, you know. They certainly made an impression when they were working there with you. Then they worked there by themselves after they stopped traveling. I was born in a UNIT medical facility. Plus I had a glowing recommendation from Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart."  
The Doctor looked surprised. "I thought you said you hadn't met the Brigadier since you were little before your parents died."  
"I haven't. I didn't actually see him. He's called about anything related to you or my family. As soon as he heard I was here, he told them to give me a job and listen to everything I said. I never got around to seeing him."  
"There's no way any of that is proper procedure."  
"Some strings were pulled."  
The Doctor gave her an angry look. "You didn't deserve it. If he'd known what you are, he'd have told them to arrest you. You took advantage of the name Ellie and Andrew earned, and you should be ashamed of yourself."  
Allanara swallowed hard, trying to ignore the lump in her throat. "The point is, my security pass is still perfectly good. They're probably still waiting for me to come back. They're still waiting for you to come back, anyway, you never resigned either. So if you want to get in, I can get you in.  
"No. I'm never letting you anyway near UNIT. We'll just have to make due. And I'm destroying your security clearance at my first chance."  
"Yes sir." Allanara said softly.  
Rose had been silent throughout this whole exchange. She discreetly laid a comforting hand on Allanara's shoulder before saying, "Well, we could just do what everybody else does." the Doctor looked at her questioningly. "Watch it on TV."  
**00000000oooooooo000000000**  
The Doctor, Rose, and Allanara all sat in Rose's living room, watching various newscasts about the crash in the Thames. Various friends and relatives of Rose and her mum were arriving to watch as well, and Jackie was talking happily, which kept her off the Doctor's back. It was making the place uncomfortable, however. The Doctor had been waiting for the last ten minutes for Allanara to make some sort of wisecrack about humanity and the people she was now being forced into extremely close quarters with, but she was being unusually silent. In fact, the Doctor realized, she hadn't spoken a word since their argument about UNIT. He glanced at her. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch with her head right next to Rose's legs. She was watching the television, her expression unreadable.  
Rose, on the other hand, looked bored and irritated amongst everyone else. She leaned down and whispered something to Allanara, who shook her head. Rose sighed and got up.  
Allanara had barely looked at anything but the reporter on the screen, but she was only half listening to what he was saying. As curious as she was about the crashed ship, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering. She and the Doctor argued almost every day. Usually she didn't give it a second thought, not anymore. But this one was bugging her "You didn't deserve it. If he'd known what you are, he'd have told them to arrest you. You took advantage of the name Ellie and Andrew earned, and you should be ashamed of yourself."  
"Allanara?"  
Allanara jumped. Rose was standing beside her, holding out a cup of tea. "Oh. Thanks." she took it and took a drink.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Rose asked as she sat down. "You're very quiet."  
"I'm fine."  
After a pause, Rose said, "I thought the Doctor was being harsh back there. You seem-"  
"I don't need your opinion or your pity." Allanara snapped. Rose fell silent. Allanara took another sip of tea, and suddenly found herself aware of how many people were crammed into the tiny room. Feeling weirdly claustrophobic and her headache beginning to return, she put the cup down and stood up. "I need some air." she muttered to Rose, and went outside.  
It was dark now. Allanara leaned against the rail. A gentle breeze was blowing. she closed her eyes and let the cool air run across her face. Suddenly her headache exploded inside her skull. She gasped and fell to her knees as he vision fogged over...  
_Little Ellie and Andrew watched nervous as the new arrivals grew angry with the First Doctor. The woman, Barbara, was standing by the door and looking as though she didn't know what she should do. Ian had approached the Doctor, looking furious. Susan stood in the middle of it all, looking terrified of what her grandfather might decide to do. The Doctor simply laughed. _  
_"Open the door!" Ian insisted. The Doctor laughed again. Ian turned to Susan. "Susan, won't you help us?"_  
_"I mustn't." Susan said meekly. Ian sighed._  
_"Very well. I'll have to risk it myself." he turned to the console. _  
_"No, please, don't try to work it!" Ellie told him._  
_"No, don't touch it, it's live!" Susan screamed as Ian pressed a button and instantly received an electric shock. _  
_"Ian!" Barbara screamed, running over to him as he fell to his knees. She looked angrily at the Doctor. "What on earth do you think you're doing? You've got us locked in here, you're preventing your granddaughter from doing anything, and what about them?" she pointed to Ellie and Andrew, who both drew back slightly. "Those are children. Why do you have children lock up in here? Where did you find them?"_  
_"He didn't kidnap us, honest." Andrew spoke up._  
_"Well, that's debatable." Ellie muttered._  
_"Grandfather, why don't you just let them go?" Susan said desperately._  
_"And by tomorrow why shall be a public spectacle, the subject for news and idle gossip." the Doctor replied._  
_"But they won't say anything!" Susan cried._  
_"My dear child, of course they will. Put yourself in their place! They're bound to make some sort of complaint to the authorities. Or at the very least, talk to their friends. If I let them go, Susan, then you see we must go too." _  
_"No!" Susan said._  
_"Doctor, surely we can work out an understanding." Andrew said._  
_"Nonsense, child. There's no alternative."_  
_"I want to stay!" Susan cried. Ellie stepped forward and grabbed the older girl's hand. She gave the Doctor a look, and he sighed. "Look, they're both kind people, why won't you trust them?" Susan pleaded. "All you have to do is ask them to promise to keep our secret and-"_  
_"It's out of the question." the Doctor interrupted._  
_"I won't go, Grandfather! I won't leave the twentieth century. I'd rather leave the TARDIS and you."_  
_"Now you're being sentimental and childish." the Doctor told her._  
_"No, I mean it." Susan insisted._  
_The Doctor sighed again. He looked from Susan to Ellie to Andrew, who had tentatively approached the group. "Very well. Then you must go with them. And of course you must take these bothersome children with you, as when I agreed to let them stay you promised they'd be your responsibility."_  
_"It's nice to know we meant so much to you." Ellie said quietly. The Doctor acted as though he couldn't hear her. _  
_"I'll open the door." the Doctor said. _  
_"Are you coming Susan?" Barbara asked. Susan looked at her, clearly unable to decide. Andrew however, was watching the Doctor._  
_"Susan!" he cried suddenly. _  
_Susan looked at her grandfather and cried out, "Oh no, Grandfather, no!" She ran forward and grabbed the Doctor's arm as he started setting the controls not to open the door but to dematerialize. _  
_"Let me go, child!" the Doctor said angrily. Susan was too late. Ellie whirled around to face Barbara and Ian._  
_"Grab on to something!" she shrieked as the TARDIS lurched violently. She stumbled backward and fell into Andrew. Barbara and Ian both fell to the ground. The Doctor and Susan were clutching onto the console. Andrew and Ellie slammed against the wall. Susan called their names, but her voice was drowned out by the roaring noise of the TARDIS. _  
_Both children squeezed their eyes shut as the pressure increased in the console room. The noise got louder and the room spun, and then suddenly it all stopped. Andrew opened his eyes. The two humans were lying unconscious, and the Doctor, Susan, and the Chameleons were all very shaken. Ellie opened her eyes and looked at Andrew. "I told you this thing wasn't working right," she groaned, and slid to the floor._  
Allanara opened her eyes. She stood up and leaned over the railing, fighting the urge to be sick. That one had taken a lot out of her. She wiped the cold sweat off her forehead and took a deep breath. It had never been like that.  
"Do you feel all right?"  
Allanara turned around, startled. The Doctor was standing behind her, looking concerned. "Yeah." she said once she found her voice. "I'm fine...how long have you been standing there?"  
"I just came out. It's getting a little too human in there for me." he replied.  
Allanara almost smiled. "Yeah, me too." She looked back out at the night sky.  
The Doctor joined her. He glanced at her again. "You sure your alright?"  
"I'm just fine." Allanara insisted. After a moment, she said, "I didn't take advantage of them. I helped UNIT. I did them a lot of good."  
"Maybe I went a little far." the Doctor admitted quietly. "I was angry."  
They were silent a moment. "I miss them too." Allanara whispered.  
The Doctor looked at her. "You want to break into the hospital to get a look at that alien body?"  
"God yes." They started down the corridor.  
"Where are you two going?" Rose appeared in the hallway and shut the door to her flat behind her. "You can't go sneaking off without me."  
"We're going for a walk." the Doctor said. "Too many humans in there. I won't leave without you, I promise. Here." he dug into his pocket and pulled out a key. He handed it to Rose. "A TARDIS key. Even Allanara doesn't have one of those."  
"I'm also not allowed to leave." Allanara pointed out.  
"True." the Doctor agreed. He turned back to Rose, who was smiling. "Go spend some time with your mum. We'll be back later." Rose nodded and went back inside.  
Allanara followed the Doctor down the stairs. "I assume you have another one?"  
"Of course I have another one, what do you take me for?"  
**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **  
The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and looked around. "The cost is clear." he whispered back to Allanara, who followed him out of the ship. She looked around.  
"Well of course the cost is clear, we're in a closet." she hissed. "What's waiting for us outside of the closet?"  
"Relax, we'll be fine." he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door. He opened it to reveal an entire squad of soldiers sitting on the other side. They stared in surprise for a moment before standing up and pointing their guns at the Doctor and Allanara. "Ah." the Doctor said. Allanara gave him a dirty look.  
Suddenly there was a scream from somewhere in the building. The Doctor jumped into action instantly. "Come on, move!" he shouted as he ran past the soldiers. The soldiers glanced at each other, confused, before running after him. Allanara smiled to herself and followed.  
She found the Doctor in a laboratory with a very frightened looking scientist. "What happened?" she asked.  
The scientist looked at her. "I swear it was dead. I thought-" she broke off as there was a noise on the other side of the room.  
"It's still here." the Doctor said quietly.  
Allanara held up her hand for him to be silent. She slowly started for the noise. Suddenly something rammed into her so hard that she fell flat on her back onto the hard linoleum floor. She heard something run past her. "Follow it!" she shouted. The Doctor chased it as it fled the room. Allanara scrambled to her feet, ignoring her aching back, and ran after them. She caught up with them in the hallway, grabbing the Doctor's shoulder for balance as he stopped and almost crashing into him. Her eyes fell on the alien. "Invasion of the small pig men?" she asked.  
The pig alien was approaching a soldier, who pointed his gun at it. "No, don't shoot!" the Doctor cried, but it was too late. The soldier fired, and the pig fell to the ground. The Doctor stepped forward furiously. "It was scared!" he shouted. "It was scared, and you killed it!" he looked at the body. "Take it back to the laboratory."  
The soldier turned to face him. "I'm sorry, sir, but you are an unauthorized presence here. I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."  
The Doctor groaned. "I hate the military." he starting digging in his pocket for the psychic paper, but before he found it Allanara stepped forward with an identification card.  
"There will be no need for that, Sargent, this man is here under my authority." she said, handing the card to him.  
He looked at it, and then saluted. "Ma'am." he said.  
"You will do as he asks of you without question." Allanara continued. "If I am displeased with your compliance I shall make a note of it in my report. As it is, I could report you for sloppy security, but I'm feeling generous."  
"Thank you, Ma'am."  
"Take the body back to the lab. My companion and I require full access."  
"Yes Captain."  
"Dismissed, Sargent."  
"Yes Captain." the soldier gave back her identification card and quickly began following her orders. Allanara turned to the Doctor with a grin.  
"Useless, huh?"  
The Doctor looked resigned as he said, "That was impressive, I'll admit. Still, I had hoped we could keep out presence here a secret."  
Allanara turned around. "Sargent!" she called. "We were never here. You will tell no one you saw us. That's an order."  
"Yes Ma'am." the Sargent called back, and saluted one more time before walking out of sight.  
Allanara turned back to the Doctor. "Problem solved." she said.  
The Doctor sighed. "Thank you Captain." he muttered, and walked away. Allanara looked extremely pleased with herself.  
**000000000ooooooooo000000000**  
Allanara walked into the laboratory. "What have you found?" she asked the Doctor and the scientist whom they had met earlier.  
"It's not an alien." the Doctor said. "It's a pig."  
"It was operated on, it's insides messed with to make it look like an alien." the scientist explained.  
"Interesting, Dr..." Allanara began, looking up questioningly.  
"Dr. Sato, Ma'am. Toshiko Sato."  
"Thank you, Dr. Sato. You've been most helpful." Allanara finished.  
"You're being polite. That's a change." the Doctor noted.  
Dr. Sato was looking at the pig. "But...the stuff used to change it's insides...it's alien. Aliens are faking aliens. Why would they do that? Doctor?" she looked up, but the Doctor and Allanara were gone.  
**000000000oooooooooo000000000 **  
Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor and Allanara were returning to Powell Estate. "So what's the plan?" Allanara asked, perching herself on the chair and looking at the Doctor. "I assume you want to do something?"  
"I can't make any kind of plan until I know what's happening." the Doctor said. "We start by going back to Rose's place. We're not leaving her behind, and she'll kill us both if we have all the fun without her."  
Allanara nodded, lost in her own thoughts. "Dr. Sato was right, though." she said. "What are aliens faking aliens for? What could they possibly gain from that?"  
"I don't know yet." the Doctor admitted. He looked at her. "But you're right, it doesn't make any sense."  
As they began to materialize, Allanara got up and turned on the scanner. "Do we get newscasts from this thing?"  
The door opened. "Hi Rose." Allanara said without looking away from the monitor as she fiddled with the knobs.  
"I'm sorry I left." the Doctor said. "It was just investigation. The alien body is a fake. The ship is genuine, but the alien inside was fake. This is bigger than we thought."  
"Um, Doctor." Rose said nervously. "My mum's here."  
That caught Allanara's attention. She looked up. "Oh no." she moaned as Jackie Tyler looked in the door, an mix of horror and disbelief on her face.  
"Oh, don't you go and make this place domestic." the Doctor warned. "And you brought Rickey." he added as Mickey Smith walked in. "This is just great."  
"You abandoned me, Doctor." Mickey said angrily.  
"See what I mean?" the Doctor looked at Rose. "Domestic."  
Allanara sighed and returned to the monitor as Jackie fled from the TARDIS. "Shut the door, will you, Mickey? It's letting in a draft." she said.  
"This is insane." Mickey muttered, but did as she asked.  
"Got it!" Allanara shouted suddenly a little while later. She turned the volume up, and the others crowded around as a reporter appeared on the screen.  
"We have reports that a team of the world's experts on extraterrestrials is being assembled here at Downing Street." the reporter was saying. Behind him, soldiers could be seen leading cars up to the building.  
"UNIT." the Doctor said. "Good people."  
"Is that a compliment?" Allanara asked, giving him a pleased look.  
"No."  
"UNIT, you mentioned it earlier." Rose said. "What is UNIT?"  
"An elite, top secret branch of the military, commissioned by the United Nations to deal with all things out of the ordinary." Allanara said.  
"It stands for the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce." the Doctor added.  
"Unified Intelligence Taskforce." Allanara corrected.  
The Doctor looked at her. "What? No it doesn't."  
"Name had to be changed." Allanara replied. "Long story."  
"But how do you know them?" Rose asked the Doctor.  
"He used to work for them." Mickey said. "That's right, I know. If you look hard on the internet, you find him. All throughout history, he's been there. She's there for some of it." he indicated to Allanara. "There's also this boy and girl that keep popping up, I don't know who they are...what?" he asked when he realized that Rose was shaking her head pointedly.  
"So what's the plan?" Allanara asked, ignoring Mickey's outburst and turning to the Doctor.  
He looked thoughtful. "Come on." he said, and started for the door. The others followed him. "They really changed the name of UNIT?" the Doctor asked Allanara.  
"Yeah. It was a big deal. We had to order new labels for everything." she replied, causing the Doctor to laugh. He stopped laughing abruptly, however, when they stepped outside and found themselves surrounded by soldiers, with a helicopter overhead. Mickey cried out and ran away, while the other three put their hands in the air.  
"This might be a bit of a step backward." Allanara muttered.  
"My companions are not involved with this." the Doctor said calmly. "Let them go."  
A man stepped forward. "Stand down." he told the soldiers. "Doctor, Captain Chameleon, Miss Tyler. We're from UNIT. You're to come with us."  
Allanara grinned, and the Doctor nodded. "We'll cooperate." he said. He followed the soldiers, and Rose followed him. Allanara paused and saluted to the man who spoke to them.  
"Major Chapman." she said with a smile. "It's been too long."  
He smiled at her. "Good to see you, Captain." he said. "Now go on, you'll hold everybody up." Allanara nodded and followed the others.  
She got into a car and sat next to Rose, who was next to the Doctor. "If I'd known being arrested was going to be like this, I'd of done it ages ago." she said. Allanara snorted with laughter.  
"We're not being arrested." the Doctor said. "We're being escorted."  
"Escorted? Where to?" Rose asked.  
"Downing Street."  
"Ten Downing Street?" Rose cried in shock.  
"I said they were gathering experts. And who's the best alien expert?"  
"And you think I'm self centered?" Allanara asked. The Doctor gave her a dirty look, and Rose burst out laughing.  
A few minutes later, they arrived at Downing Street. All three of them got out of the car. Allanara observed the building. "Security's tight." she mumbled to herself. "So why don't I feel safe?"  
"Because you're paranoid?" the Doctor suggested helpfully.  
"I wasn't talking to you."  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."  
"I hate you."  
They went inside, which was bustling with just as much activity as outside. A man handed the Doctor a name tag, and to his surprise, handed Allanara one too. "She qualifies as an alien expert now?" he asked. Allanara stuck her tongue out at him.  
As they headed for the conference room, they were stopped by a young man. "I'm sorry, sir, but your companion will have to wait out here." he said, pointing to Rose.  
"I don't go anywhere without her." the Doctor said.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't make the rules. I'm not even allowed in there."  
"It's fine." Rose said quickly before the Doctor could retort. "I'll wait out here, you two go."  
"I'll look after her." a voice behind them said. They all turned around to see a woman standing there. "Please, let me be of some use."  
"Come on, Doctor." Allanara said, leading the way towards the conference.  
"Make sure you're wearing your name tags at all times." the assistant shouted.  
"Name tags." Allanara scoffed. "We're not children."  
"Why are they letting you in then, if this is so secret?" the Doctor asked as they walked. "I thought you only ranked captain."  
"I'm special, remember? I may only rank captain as a soldier, but I'm also their alien consultant, and that gives me special security access to almost everything."  
"There's no way that's legal."  
"This is UNIT we're talking about, it'd hardly be the first time. Your job was illegal. You think Lethbridge-Stewart was allowed to hire someone who, as far as the British government is concerned, doesn't exist?"  
"You just commit felonies everywhere, don't you?"  
"Look who's talking."  
They sat down at the back of the room and picked up packets containing all the known information. They both started flipping through it.  
The acting Prime Minister, Joseph Green, and General Asquith were leading the meeting. "Thank you all for coming." Green said. "As I'm sure you are all well aware by now, a spaceship crashed into the Thames earlier today."  
"But the really interesting thing happened a few days ago." the Doctor interrupted. Everyone turned to look at him. "Dismissed as nothing and forgotten. A blip from the satellites. Something was launched from this planet and did a loop, landing back from the Thames, meaning that our spaceship came from Earth. So the question is, why? Because my friend here pointed it out earlier, it makes no sense." he stood up and started pacing back and forth as he spoke. "What do you get if you crash a spaceship in the middle of London?" he froze suddenly. "Us. You get us." Allanara's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. "All the alien experts of the world trapped in one room. But why something so elaborate? the alien experts of the world would gather for something much less major than this, what was the point of going to all this trouble? Unless..."  
"Doctor." Allanara interrupted. She was watching Green and Asquith. The Doctor turned to look at them.  
"Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?" he asked.  
"You're very clever, Doctor." Green said. "Too clever, I'm afraid." Allanara slowly stood up and stood behind the Doctor, watching the situation play out with intent suspicion. Asquith took his hate off and, to the Doctor and Allanara's horror, unzipped his head. His skin fell away to reveal a large green alien with black eyes.  
"It's a trap." Allanara breathed.  
"We are the Slitheen." Green announced as he pulled a small device out of his pocket. "Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. They'll help identify the bodies."  
Allanara moved to lunge at him, but had barely gotten two steps when an electric shock more powerful than she had ever felt zapped through her body. She instantly fell to the ground and started writhing around in pain. She was faintly aware of the fact that she was screaming. Her vision clouded as the pain intensified, volts of electricity pumping steadily through her body. Soon she wasn't aware of anything except hot, fiery pain and the sound of her own blood-curdling screams...  
_To be Continued..._  
**Again, I'm so sorry this took such a long time. I'll try to get the next one up sooner. The flashback scene was from The Unearthly Child (1963), the first ever episode of Doctor Who. The new episode of Doctor Who is in a little over a week! I'm so excited! Hopefully you'll get more from me soon. Please review**!


End file.
